Best Laid Plans
by LifesLover
Summary: Once upon a time, they were as close as close could get, even though their gypsy clans had forbidden interaction. Then, with the echo of cruel words in their ears, they decided that to hate each other was a much better idea. /DISCONTINUED FOR RE-WRITE/
1. Returning

Disclaimer: Sad to say that I have still not gotten anywhere near owning Ryan O' Donohue. This makes me unhappy. Oh... I don't own Kingdom Heart's either. I only want to own Ryan anyway. I'm going to go cry.

A/N: Ok... My OTP is Zemyx. Seriously. I love that pairing so much. AkuRoku is my next favorite and so I have no problems writing this. Also... to the people who are waiting for chapter 10 of my other story, How To Love A Somebody; I'm sorry but I can't work on it because of some computer problems. I can't reach the story so I decided to work on this instead for now.

Dedication: The reason why I'm writing this story is for Riku-stalker. She asked me- ME?!!- to write an AkuRoku fic for her. She said that she loved my writing and AkuRoku so the two together would be awesome. I couldn't very well say no, could I? Not like I wanted to. When she asked me, I practically squealed. I mean, she wanted me to write her a story. That made my month. Seriously.

Pairings: I'm going to be upfront about this; the pairings are obviously AkuRoku, Zemyx, Cleon, RiSo, Marlene, and so on and so forth. A part of the story will be centered around each couple, some more than others. It is primarily an AkuRoku story though and all other's are mostly side pairings.

Warning: This is an AkuRoku fic, which means that's it a yaoi story. And it's rated M for a reason. That should say something to you.

* * *

**Best Laid Plans**

Chapter 1: Returning

In a time that has long since been lost to the pages of history, there lived two young males. They belonged to rivaling gypsy clans and hated each other. They had no intention of changing their perceptions, either. But, sometimes, the best laid plans were meant to be broken.

**

* * *

**_As night slipped down on the camp and the last person finally went to bed a stirring occurred. A flap to one of the many brightly colored tents on the edge of the circular site was opened cautiously and a small head poked out. The head moved around surreptitiously (checking to make sure that everyone was bedded down for the night) before a small body slipped out of the tent, following the head it was connected to. The young boy that the head and body belonged to tiptoed cautiously around the banked fire and past the other tents before breaking into a run once he hit the open fields behind the campsite._

_He followed a small line for a while before coming into a small clearing. He saw the person sitting there and broke into a grin. He ran towards the person, lifting his hand in a wave._

_"Axew! Axew!" The redheaded boy sitting on the ground turned his head at the call of his name and grinned when he saw who was coming._

_"Roxas! You came!"_

_Axel was a year older than Roxas at six years of age. They had met a few months earlier, in this very clearing. They were best friends. Axel had been so excited when he met Roxas. But things hadn't exactly worked out the way he wanted. He wasn't really supposed to see Roxas. In fact, no one in his family knew about Roxas. And for good reason. When Axel had told his older friend, Zexion, of Roxas and his clan, his face had drooped. He told Axel that he and Roxas couldn't be friends. Axel had asked why; Zexion said it was because of their different clans. When Axel had again asked why, Zexion only shrugged his shoulders._

_"'Cause my mommy said so." Zexion then walked away from the very confused Axel. To tell the truth, Zexion didn't really know why he couldn't see his friend Demyx either. He just knew that what mommy said was the truth and therefore he had to follow it._

_Axel still didn't understand why his clan wouldn't want them to be friends. Roxas was so much fun. They played a lot of games together. They even gazed at the stars together. Axel didn't even mind coming out at night. He knew they couldn't be seen together during the day time. He didn't like keeping it from Zexion, though. He hated lying to people._

_"Hi Axew! Sowwy I took so wong. Uncew Xigbar didn't want to go to sleep. Why do we have to pway at night anyway?" At five, Roxas still wasn't able to keep from slurring his words in a baby childish way._

_"'Cause, Roxas. Isn't it more fun this way?"_

_"Not reawwy. It's kinda scawy to come out here at night."_

_How could Axel tell Roxas the truth? A truth that Axel didn't even really know or understand, either. _

_"Well... It's supposed to be a secret. Our friendship. It's exciting that way, isn't it?"_

_"I suppose... well... as long as I get to do this with you than I'm good."_

_Axel smiled and hugged Roxas. He was happy that Roxas hadn't questioned it anymore than he had. _

_"So, what do you want to do, Roxas?"_

_"I don't know. I'm kinda tiwed today. We had to weawn a new dance eawiew."_

_"How about we look at the stars tonight, than."_

_"Ok."_

_Axel smiled at Roxas and led him to the middle of the clearing. He sat down than tugged Roxas with him. They both laid on their backs and gazed up at the clear night sky._

_"Ooh. Axew! Wook at that one! It wooks wike a dog! Wike a big dog!"_

_"Nah, I don't think so. It looks more like a lion to me!"_

_"Nuhuh. You're wong, Axew! It's a dog."_

_Axel just laughed and shook his head. Roxas got angry at Axel and they were soon chasing each other around the small area; Roxas was trying to catch Axel and make him confess that the star pattern looked like a dog. Laughter rang throughout the small clearing before the two young boys collapsed in a fit of exhaustion. Roxas turned pensive._

_"Axew? Do you think we'll always be fwiends?"_

_Axel looked at Roxas, surprised._

_"Of course, Roxas. We'll always be friends."_

_"Pwomise?"_

_Axel held his hand up, pinky extended towards Roxas. Roxas smiled and extended his hand towards Axel, pinky also up. Their fingers interlocked._

_"Promise. Forever friends."_

**

* * *

**"Roxas!" 

Roxas jerked his head up when his name was called. He gazed around deliriously, trying to remove his head from it's sleep induced fog.

"Roxas! Where are you?"

"I'm he..."

Roxas' throat was scratchy. He cleared it than tried to respond to the call again.

"I'm here, Demyx. Don't call out a search party just yet.."

Roxas was still in a fog when another blond man poked his head through the opening. Demyx, Roxas' older brother, grinned at finally finding Roxas, who was still groggily looking around.

"Fell asleep again, Roxas? You should lay off of the paperwork more. It's gonna make you old before your time."

"Yeah. I didn't sleep very well last night. Sheesh. When did you get so loud?"

"The dreams, again? And I have to be loud. I'm a teacher, remember?"

"Ooh yeah. They seem to be coming back with a tenacity. I couldn't exactly forget what you do, Demyx." Roxas sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He was _so_ tired. The dreams kept him up at night and his work kept him up during the day. When was he supposed to sleep? The exhaustion was really getting to him. And the work. God, the _work_. It was driving him insane. Why did he offer to take on more work? Oh yeah. Because he had to learn the family business.

"Sorry, Roxas. Here, I've been looking for you for quite a while. Why don't you come walking with me? We have some things to discuss."

Demyx's laughing expression (he actually found Roxas' plight funny. Such family loyalty in Roxas' eyes) quickly morphed into a grim and serious one. Roxas groaned. Whatever this was couldn't be good. He heaved himself out of his chair and followed Demyx out of the tent. A young girl of four ran up to Roxas.

"Woxas! Woxas! Wook at what I can do!" The little blonde girl picked up her layered bandanna red and gold skirt and twirled her feet around into a pirouette and then dip.

"Oh wow, Namine! Great job. You're coming along very well." Roxas was very happy with Namine. She was coming along well in her lessons. Soon she would be able to join the group in the act.

"Thanks, Woxas!" The little girl ran up to Roxas and gave him a quick hug before she skipped away.

"Roxas, you are so much better with the little children than I am. How do you do that?"

"I don't know. I've just always liked children. I'll want some eventually. Far off in the distance, though. I've got enough children to think about right now."

"Why are you doing this, Roxas?" The two men continued on, stopping to wave to others at the campsite. They eventually left the tent area and moved into the fields behind the camps.

"Why did you want to come back here? We haven't been back here in over 15 years. There was a reason for that. We didn't get business here." Demyx continued.

They finally stopped when they reached a small clearing, logs scattering the ground. Demyx walked over to one of them and sat down. Roxas meandered around the edge of the circular area. He paused next to a small patch of flowers. He tore one off and began to pluck off its petals, staring as each petal was torn and dropped, fluttering down to the Terra firma. Demyx just stared at Roxas, waiting for him to talk. Roxas looked up and sat down next to his brother.

"Well, it's been 15 years. I figured that things might have changed here. Besides, Demyx, we don't get business anywhere. That stupid _clan_. They are taking our business. How are we supposed to work? People are going to _them_."

"Roxas, we're going to have to come to terms with the fact that the other clan is there and that we're basically competing with them. I don't know why. We could always just join forces with them. Why do we have to compete? Why do we hate them? Gods, this feud is starting to really get to me."

"That's just the way things are, Demyx. We've always feuded with that clan. I don't know why either. Mom and Dad still don't want to tell us. They will have to when we really take over the business. And that day is coming soon."

"I know. You do the paperwork and I do the lessons. Sora does the scouting. That's the way it's been planned out, seeing as how I'm the only one with the dancing and singing ability, Sora is the one with the charm, and you're the one with the brains. We'll turn this around. Just you wait."

"I know, Demyx. We will do it. Whether or not that _clan _is in our way."

"Which reminds me of my real reason for having disturbed you from your sleep. They're here, too, Roxas. They were here first. Practically in the same place as 15 years ago. I don't know why, either. Should we extend an olive branch of sorts?"

"Our parents wouldn't like that, Demyx. No, we need to stay as far away from them as possible. We don't disturb them and they won't disturb us." Roxas was beginning to get a headache. He didn't really like that _they _were here, too. But he wasn't going to pack up and leave. He had come here for a reason.

"Okay. I don't think it's a good idea, though. What do we have against them?"

Roxas sighed, thinking of an old friend whom he hadn't seen in a long time. "It's probably more, what _don't_ we have against them."

Demyx opened his mouth to protest, a confused expression on his face. Roxas raised a hand to cut him off and stood up, moving away from his older brother and out of the clearing, back towards the camp. Demyx stayed behind, a pensive expression replacing his original confused one.

**XXXXXXX**

"Axel, they're here. They came back."

Axel lifted his head, slipped off his glasses, and looked at his best friend, Zexion, as the older blue haired man stepped through the tent door.

"Really? Well isn't that fine and dandy? Well, we'll just leave them alone. They'll do the same."

"Are you sure, Axel?"

"I know Roxas, Zexion. He won't come near us if we don't come near them. It's a win win situation."

"If you're sure, Axel. I mean, shouldn't we make amends with them?"

"Why? After what happened? No, just... no."

"I guess."

"How do you know they're here?"

"I could hear them setting up. And I heard some really loud person yelling Roxas!"

"Hmm. Well, nothing will come of it. They hate us. They will stay away."

"All right."

"I have to get back to this, Zexion. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, Axel. I don't. Get back to work. I'm going to go for a walk."

"Fine, fine."

Zexion sighed when Axel just slipped his reading glasses back on and dug his head back into his work. He went for a walk, contemplating the changes in Axel since they had returned here. Why had they returned here? It only held bad memories. Why had the other clan come here? Especially now? Was it just coincidence that the two clans had returned _here _at the same time? Or was it more? Zexion didn't know.

Zexion didn't really look to see where he was going and was so deep in thought that he didn't notice where he was until he heard a soft inhale to the left of him.

"Huh?"

Zexion quickly whirled around only to gasp at who he saw sitting there.

"Demyx? Is that you?"

**XXXXXXX**

Axel lifted his head up from his work once Zexion left the tent and sighed. Roxas and his clan being back was not good. He knew that if they left each other alone, no sparring would occur. Axel also knew that, as the head of his clan, he had to keep the peace. But he didn't really want to leave him alone. Yeah, things hadn't ended on a great note but he still wanted to see Roxas. It had been so long. So very long. And... Axel had missed him. He had really liked Roxas. He hadn't understood why he couldn't be friends with Roxas back then. Boy did he know the reason now. It still didn't deter him from wanting to make amends with Roxas.

He got up from his seat and went outside. He figured that fresh air would do him some good. The noise of the workers floated through the air towards Axel's ears. He sighed. His clan was prosperous, he had a good life, he was well loved by his people. What was wrong with him that he wasn't happy? Sure his parents were gone and he didn't really have anybody to love but he had Zexion. That should be enough right? Axel was missing something. He just didn't know what.

"Axel! Come over here!"

Axel turned his head to the side and looked towards another friend of his. Larxene was not a female to mess with. He had learned that the hard way when he was a teenager and had tried to kiss her. He had never tried it again and they had eventually become friends. Not that he didn't still wince whenever a dark, sadistic smirk graced her face and he was able to recall exactly how she had taken revenge on him. He was glad that he was on her good side now.

"What do you need, Larxene?"

"I can't decide between these two outfits for Kairi. She's going to be a part of the show for the first time and I want her to look good. She's so excited about it."

Axel shook his head, smiling at the blonde girl. The only person who really had a soft spot in Larxene's heart was his four year old sister, Kairi. He swore that Larxene saw Kairi more often then he did. Then again, that wasn't far off from the truth. Larxene taught the youngest girls their lessons. He didn't really know why she was more affectionate towards Kairi than any of the other children, though.

"So which one do you think I should put on her, _leader_? The blue and gold or the green and silver?"

"Hmm. I'm a guy and therefore I don't profess to know these things but I should think the blue and gold. It will offset her eyes."

"Good choice. I'll put the green and silver on her than." Larxene nodded and went back into the clothes tent.

Axel shook his head in exasperation, still smiling. Perhaps he was learning more about Larxene than he realized. He figured that the green and silver would look much better than the blue and gold.

He walked farther off, still thinking about Roxas. He steered away from the old clearing- too many memories- and walked in the other direction. He soon came upon a site that he hadn't ever thought he would see again. A familiar looking gypsy clan was pitching their brightly colored tents not more than 100 feet from Axel's campsite. And right in the middle of the confusing mess was a shining head of blond hair, set upon a body that had grown a lot in 15 years. Roxas was back. Axel had never thought that he would ever see that small body and that bright hair. He was too far away to see the bright blue eyes that had always gleamed with intelligence, even in a 5 year old, but he knew that they were there as always. He could almost _feel_ those eyes on him. Even though he knew they weren't. And suddenly Axel was thrust back into the past. A past where life had been so much simpler, so much sweeter, and so much more painful.

* * *

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

J.R.R. Tolkien

* * *

A/N 1: I do not intend to turn this into a Zemxy story. They are just one of the side characters. They do play a major role in the story. You'll find out what that role is later. I have to have some surprises up my sleeve. Also, I do intend to make Larxene a somewhat likable character because I actually do like her in the game. She's a sick, twisted, and sadistic bitch but she makes no apologies about it or excuses. I like that. Honesty is a great thing in my opinion. 

A/N 2: I do not profess to know or truly understand the gypsy culture. In fact, I did research on the gypsy culture in preparation for this story but what I found was very confusing. Apparently, there is not much to be known about the gypsy culture and what is known has been distorted by popular stereotyping. Therefore, I cannot truly write on the gypsy culture. As such, I will write with what I do know and make up what I can to make it pleasing to the reader. Thusly the gypsy clans are more of a cross between a gypsy culture and the circus. I am sorry if this will offend anyone. So anyway... please review if you liked it. If you didn't, review and tell me what you didn't like about it. I can always use advice.

A/N 3: DON'T send me flames saying anything about how something couldn't happen to Axel and Roxas when they were 6 and 5, respectively, because I don't want to hear it. They are unnecessary and I won't change it. They did not fall in love when they were kids but something did happen and, until you know what that is, don't make assumptions on how nothing serious can happen to kids that young. DON'T SEND ME FLAMES. I will laugh at you.

Riku-stalker. I hope you really like this. And if there is anything that you don't like about the story, tell me and I'll change it! Love ya, girl! You're awesome! Everybody, go and read her fics cuz mine aren't anywhere near hers in quality. Or length. I just can't seem to do the long chapters.


	2. Fights are a Part of Life

Disclaimer: Ryan! Why must you deny me your face?! I can't even know what you look like? Oh, well, I suppose I'll just have to settle for hearing it on YouTube. Oh, I don't own you and I know it. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song, Gypsy's, Tramps, and Thieves, either.

A/N: Blinks. Is this me updating? Wow! It sure is. Go figure. I'm in the writing mood and I had this chapter done over a week ago but I had to send it out to my betas and then fix some stuff. But here is the second chapter to Best Laid Plans. Unfortunately, those expecting an update for How To Love A Somebody... it's not going to happen. If you read my profile, it says that that story is on temporary hiatus. The reason being that I have major writer's block where that story is concerned. I had major writer's block where everything is concerned but I continued to write and finally it broke somewhat as can be seen by new one-shot for Valentine's Day (I know- shameless advertisement but I can't help myself). Explanantions for some things in the chapter will be explained in my A/N at the bottom of the chapter. I hope that there are no errors in this but if there are, do know that I truly tried to fix all errors.

Dedication: As said in the first part, this is written for Riku-stalker who asked me to write her an AkuRoku fic.

Warning: It's YAOI.

**Reviewers: roxy, Ipeelyourbanana8'D, Ally Montgomery, Riku-stalker, Crystal Royale, terracaelum, and RoxRox thanks.**

**Alerters: Ally Montgomery, Crystal Royale, Ipeelyourbanana8'D, Orcadia, Riku-stalker, RoxRox, Silver Tears 11, and shadowcatxme thanks**

**Favoriters: Ally Montgomery, Ipeelyourbanana8'D, Riku-stalker, RoxRox, and Sarie Bear**

To **roxy**, my anonymous reviewer, leave me an e-mail address so I can respond to your review! Thanks so much for reviewing and saying that you liked it. I hope you continue to read the rest of this fic. And yes, I am not against lemons and there will be lemons in this story as there are in most of my stories... well, the M rated ones at least. I loved your idea, though, and I may even use it. Hehehe. Sounds like fun.

Huge thanks go to my betas **terracaelum **for looking this over, reviewing, and telling me when to get rid of the more modern sayings.

* * *

Chapter 2: Fights are a Part of Life 

_Roxas' small chubby legs were churning with the exertion he was demanding of them as he ran into the open fields behind his new home, trying to stay out of the clutches of Demyx. The nine year old boy had found his favorite toy sticky with honey and knew that the culprit was Roxas. Roxas did not deny it but rather laughed hysterically and ran away, practically daring his older brother to catch him. Demyx was never one to back down from a dare. He was never able to catch up with Roxas, of course. He never could. Roxas may have been small but he was a fast boy and Demyx could never keep up with him. Even Sora, his twin brother, was unable to keep up with him. Sora never wanted to in any case. _

_Demyx stumbled over a rock and hit the ground. Roxas continued running, moving farther and farther into the field, heading for the woods. Demyx raised his hand clutched into a fist and yelled after his brother._

"_Don't think that this is over, Roxas! I will get you later!" Roxas' only response was to laugh even harder, the tinkling sound barely heard by Demyx as the distance between the two grew even larger. Demyx got up and watched as his brother entered the woods. He shook his head and turned around to go back to his mother._

_Roxas entered the woods and, from behind a tree, watched his brother go back the way he had come. Roxas snickered at the prank he had pulled on his older brother. He knew that Demyx was not really mad. It was impossible for Demyx to get really mad at anyone. He loved everyone and wanted only to be friends. Roxas, however, knew just what buttons to push to rile up Demyx. And he loved doing so. He never could get Sora to even try to play with him. Sora shrugged it off, always, and went back to whatever it was he had been doing before Roxas disturbed him. He was no fun. _

_Roxas turned around and looked around the area. He wanted to explore. He grinned and moved further into the woods. _

_**XXXXXXX**_

_Zexion walked up to his younger friend, Axel. The redheaded boy was skipping around, singing._

"_Gypsies, tramps, and thieves_

_We'd hear it from the people of the town _

_They'd call us gypsies, tramps, and thieves_

_But every night the men would- "_

"_Axel, what were you told about that song?" Zexion smiled at the younger boy who glared at him for interrupting. Axel smiled then. He could never be mad at Zexion._

"_That we're not supposed to sing it."_

"_Exactly."_

"_Aww, Zexion… you're no fun."_

_Zexion smiled at the six year old._

"_No, I'm not. Look… I have a little job for you. Would you be willing to do it?"_

_Axel nodded quickly. He always wanted to do anything that showed he was grown up. Zexion smiled at the eagerness of his friend. He sometimes wondered that there was more than a three year difference between the two of them. Of course, Zexion didn't act like he was a nine year old. _

"_Well… your mommy could use some wood for the campfire tonight. She asked me to do it, but I'm already busy with some chores that my mom wants to do. I told her that I thought you would be willing to do it. And I also said that I trusted that you could do it."_

_Axel's eyes lit up and he nodded his head._

"_Tell my mom where I'm going." He said as he scampered away._

_Zexion shook his head in exasperation. _

'_But you didn't tell _me_ where you were going.'_

_**XXXXXXX**_

_Roxas moved through the woods, head swiveling from side to side, eyes open wide in fascination. The woods were full of interesting creatures that caught his attention._

_He wandered through more of the woods before he came upon a clearing. He almost stepped in it when he saw a flash of red hair and he drew back. He hid behind a tree and watched as a boy around his age or a little older came into the clearing from the other side, a bundle of sticks in his arms. Roxas was fascinated. The red haired boy was whistling a song and he seemed full of energy. He was smiling and seemed happy. _

_Roxas wanted to meet him. He smiled and stepped into the small clearing._

"_Hi, there!" Roxas yelled out._

_The redheaded boy jumped in surprise, dropping his armful of sticks, before whirling around to look towards Roxas._

**XXXXXXX**

"D-D-Demyx?" Zexion had whirled around at the gasp only to be stopped at the sight before him. There in front of him stood a dirty-blond haired man… a man that was achingly familiar to Zexion.

The man in front of him drew in a big gulping breath and gaped at Zexion. Then his eyes seemed to fill with a clear liquid as he began to hesitantly make his way over to Zexion.

"Zexion? Is that really… you? Huh… you haven't changed in fifteen years. Except for… getting older, of course." Demyx laughed nervously as he came to a stop in front of Zexion.

'_What is he doing here? We were supposed to avoid each other… that's what Axel said to do…' _Zexion's thoughts flitted around in his head as he looked at the man he used to be friends with; the man that he hadn't seen in over fifteen years… since they were nine years old- the man who used to be his best childhood friend… for all of five months.

"I can't believe it's really you, Zexion. It's been so… long and I've… I've missed you…" Demyx stuttered to a halt as he realized that Zexion was not responding to him and that he wasn't even looking as though he recognized that Demyx had ever existed.

"Z-Zexion? Are you okay? I mean… I know it's a bit of a shock to see me after everything but… Clan Bashalde moved back here for a while. Zexion? Why aren't you responding to me? Do you even recognize me?"

Zexion still stood as though in a stupor. He was so stunned at seeing Demyx again for the first time in over a decade that he couldn't get his brain to start functioning. Then he realized that Demyx was looking at him nervously. And he was reminded why they had stopped being friends. He knew that they couldn't be friends again.

"Of course I remember you, Demyx. How could anybody forget you? You were so irritating when we were kids. Cute… but irritating."

Zexion's conviction practically crumbled when a look of utter dejection filled Demyx's eyes. He didn't want to do this to his old friend but he couldn't let Demyx know how he thought of him. Zexion had just turned twenty-five and he knew that fraternizing with Demyx was a bad idea. Fraternizing with Clan Bashalde would be bad for his clan. Clan Răzvan could not have anything to do with them. Not if they wanted to keep the peace.

"How can you say that, Zexion? Weren't we friends? Oh that's right… now I remember why we stopped being friends." Demyx's face contorted with such a look of bitterness that Zexion wanted to take back everything that he had ever said to Demyx… every word that he had ever spoken in anger… and many had been spoken, by both of them. But he couldn't… he had to remember his clan.

"You would do well to always remember that, Demyx. I can't believe that we met so quickly after you and your… _clan_… came back but seeing as how we have, this just makes things easier and quicker. We would have met eventually. After all, there's not much space between the two campsites. And this way, I can tell you now that you and the rest of your clan had better stay away from us and what's ours. Don't take our business, don't come near us, we won't come near you, and _**definitely**_ don't start anything with us. If you decide to break any of these rules, we _will_ run Clan Bashalde off. Relay those rules to the rest of your clan." Zexion felt his heart squeeze tighter and tighter as Demyx began to look more and more blank faced, as though a shutter was being pulled tightly over his expression.

"Well, if that's the way you want things to be, Zexion, than fine. We'll abide by your… rules if you abide by ours. And they're basically the same. Hmm, look at that… looks like we're not so different after all. I guess the only true difference between the two of us is that you don't and have never had a heart. If I don't meet you again, Zexion, let me just say that it was a _**pleasure **_having seen you once more. Let's _not _do this again, alright?"

Demyx swiveled on his foot, walking away from his old friend, and left the clearing, leaving Zexion alone with tears beginning to run down his face. Of course, Demyx didn't notice this for he never looked back.

**XXXXXXX**

Axel missed him. Roxas had been his best friend, more of a friend than even Zexion had been back then. Yes, they had only known each other for a few months but during that time they had been very close. They told each other everything; shared confidences in ways that only small children could. Axel truly regretted how things had ended between the two of them and if he could go back in time and redo things than he would.

He would have explained things to Roxas better. He wouldn't have left so suddenly but after what had happened… his world had crumbled and he couldn't do anything. His mind hadn't been able to wrap around the situation and he had snapped.

Axel bowed his head as memories washed over him; memories of Roxas' smile, his boundless energy, the way that Axel's world had centered so briefly around Roxas… he had loved Roxas with the innocence of a child. Now… he wanted to be friends again with him but he knew that things wouldn't work that way. Roxas wouldn't know of the reason for the clan's rivalries yet. Axel wasn't even supposed to know but, after he had taken over leadership of Clan Răzvan, he had to be told. And he understood why Zexion had told him to stay away so long ago… even when Zexion hadn't known why.

"Axel… I met Demyx… in the old clearing. Do we have to be here?" Axel turned around at the voice of his closest and oldest friend. Zexion's voice was choked with tears and his face was streaked with tear tracks.

"Zexion… what happened? Why are you crying?" Axel had never seen the twenty-five year old cry before. Zexion didn't usually show that much emotion anymore. It unnerved him a bit to see his stoic friend so broken.

Then he clued into the words that Zexion had said.

"You… saw Demyx? As in…Roxas' older brother, Demyx? Your old friend… that Demyx?"

Zexion drew in a shuddering breath and nodded his head in affirmation. He slowly moved forward and sat on the hill with Axel, looking over to the tents of Clan Bashalde being slowly constructed.

"They weren't supposed to be here, Axel. What were the odds that our two clans would come to the same spot within a year of each other? We were here first. But I want to leave, Axel. I can't be near Demyx. I just can't."

Axel looked at Zexion. The man seemed to be trying to hold back his tears and Axel wanted to comfort him. He had never comforted him, though. Zexion had always been the one to do that for Axel.

"What… what happened, Zexion? You said that you met Demyx, but that doesn't answer why you're crying or why you want to leave."

Axel brought his hand up to Zexion's back and began to hesitantly rub slow circles on it, trying to comfort his distraught friend. He felt so awkward, doing this.

"I did what I had to do. I told Demyx that we weren't going to be friends; that the clans were to avoid each other; that they weren't supposed to… take our business-" Zexion broke off.

"Oh, god, look at me… I'm crying! I'm not supposed to cry. I'm twenty-five years old and a fight with an old friend has me in tears. I knew that we couldn't be friends with them again. I was so hoping that we wouldn't meet them or anything… that I wouldn't have to tell Demyx to leave me alone. I never wanted to say that to him."

Axel nodded his head and turned his eyes to look back at the scene of construction before them, giving Zexion time to calm down.

"I'm sorry… I know that we can't leave. We came back here for a reason. I know what this place means to you, Axel. It means a lot to me, too."

Axel sighed. "Zexion… when we are done, I promise that we will leave. But I have to stop thinking about it. It will be harder now that Bashalde is here, but I will get done what we set out here to do. And when that's over and done with, we'll leave."

Zexion looked at the leader of Clan Răzvan and saw the resolve and determination that filled Axel's face. He nodded and turned his head back to watch the construction. The two friends stayed this way until sunset, watching those that they wished they could be friends with, but knowing that such wishes would never materialize.

**XXXXXXX**

Kairi looked at her dance instructor and bit her lip in frustration. Larxene was teaching them pirouettes but the little girl just wasn't getting how to do it. It was enough to put Kairi in a very bad mood. She didn't understand how she couldn't be getting it. She always got whatever dance move was taught to her but this simple step and twirl was eluding Kairi and she didn't like it. Kairi was a determined little girl, though, and she wasn't going to let this get in her way.

When afternoon came and the class ended, Kairi went up to her favorite teacher to get extra help.

"Lawxene… can you help me, pwease? I don't understand how to do this piwouette."

Larxene turned her head around to the little auburn-haired girl and smiled gently. Now, when most people asked Larxene for help, a scathing remark would usually be their answer. Larxene was different when it came to Kairi, though. The little girl was able to pull the strings of Larxene's heart and everyone knew it. What they didn't understand was why. Only Larxene knew why and she wasn't telling.

"Sure, Kairi… come over here." Larxene led Kairi to the middle of the makeshift wooden bar and faced the mirrors. She raised her arms into a circle and placed them out stretched in front of her. Kairi copied her motion and Larxene smiled once again at the girl. Kairi held a determined light in her eyes and Larxene knew that she would work until she would be able to get the movement.

"Okay, Kairi… here's what you do. Take your right foot and sweep it out to the side in a pointed arch, like this. At the same time, move your right arm out to the side with it." Larxene made the simple movements and Kairi copied her once again.

"Good. Now, take that foot and sweep it to the back, keeping it in the pointed arch. Bring your right arm back to the front." Once again, the movements were made and Kairi copied, lip bitten in concentration.

"Wonderful. Now, put your right foot down, push with the muscles of the left leg, and move your right leg into a bend congruent to your body, and pivot on your left foot." Larxene finished up the movement and waited until Kairi had finished copying her. Kairi nearly overbalanced during her pivot but was able to stay on her foot while finishing the quick move.

"To finish the pirouette, you bring your right foot back down in the back with your arms stretched out in front of you." Larxene finished up the dance move and Kairi finished with her.

"Excellent job, Kairi. Would you like to try again, without my assistance this time?"

Kairi bit her lip again, but then nodded. She heitantly executed the move, nearly overbalancing, before turning back to Larxene in excitement.

"I did it! Did you see that, Lawxene?! Did you see?!" Larxene laughed quietly and clapped her hands.

"Wonderful, Kairi! Now, I want you to practice more and have Axel watch, okay?"

"Yes, Lawxene. Thanks!"

Kairi scampered away and left the dancing tent, leaving Larxene alone.

Larxene sighed softly and the smile on her face slipped away. She turned around and began to pack her things away.

There was something about Kairi that Larxene loved. She didn't let many people into her heart. Yes, she was a part of the clan and she was a gypsy, and while she would do anything for the people in the clan, she wasn't particularly close to all of them. Kairi was one of the few exceptions. Axel, Kairi's older brother and the leader of the clan, was another. Larxene could stand Zexion for the most part but only because he was the no nonsense type. Larxene was unable to let everyone in and she didn't particularly want to. She didn't want to get hurt.

She was so afraid of getting hurt.

As she finished packing a man a few years older than her twenty years sidled in the tent and came up behind her.

"A flower for the beautiful lady." A hand holding a small red carnation appeared beside her face and Larxene glanced at it while stiffening. She couldn't stand that man.

"Marluxia," she sighed. "What do you want now?"

She turned around only to regret doing so. Marluxia, in all his pink glory, was standing there, smirking at her. She sighed in consternation and could feel that she was getting angry. What was it about this man that pissed her off?

"How about you and me… a bed of flowers… both of us naked… under the moonlight and having some alone time? Slow loving… mmm that sounds absolutely perfect." Marluxia's smirk grew even more as Larxene's blue eyes snapped in annoyance.

"Look, Marluxia, I don't have time to deal with you right now. I have a show to choreograph and little kids to teach and I don't need you coming in here and distracting me. Especially when all you seem to want to do is proposition me. It gets annoying. So why don't you go and shove yourself off a cliff? Or better yet, let me do the shoving. I would be perfectly happy to help you end your life. Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you or your stupid flowers."

Marluxia began to grow annoyed. "Say whatever you want about me, Larxene, but leave the flowers alone."

"I don't care, Marluxia. Leave me alone. I don't want to have to deal with you and your stupid perverted remarks."

Larxene turned around, effectively dismissing the pink haired man.

Marluxia smiled and shook his head before leaving the tent. She would be his eventually.

**XXXXXXX**

"_**Hi, there! I'm Roxas…"**_

"_**Promise…"**_

"_**Forever friends…"**_

"_**Axel! Axel?! Axel… Don't leave me! Please…"**_

"_**We'll stay friends, right? Promise…"**_

"_**I hate you, Axel…"**_

Roxas shot up in his bed, gasping for breath. He dropped his head in his hands and drew his knees up, resting his elbows on them.

"Gah… Ugh." Roxas ground the palms of his hands into his eyes. He was so tired. The dreams just would not stop. Why had they come back in the first place? He needed answers.

Roxas shivered; sweat dampening his body, clammy in the cool summer air. He got out of bed and padded over to the chair in the corner of his tent.

He threw the spare blanket resting there over his shoulders and lifted the partition to his tent. He left, walking over to the campfire. The campsite was silent, everyone asleep, and Roxas reveled in the quiet. All that was left was the chirping of the cicadas and grasshoppers. Roxas breathed in deeply, breathing the fresh air, a hint of wetness swirling through the air.

Roxas looked up and stared at the stars.

"_**Why don't we just look at the stars tonight, then?"**_

"_**Wook, Axel! That one wooks wike a big dog!"**_

"_**No, it doesn't!"**_

'_Why I can't get you out of my head, Axel? Sure we were best friends, but we hadn't even known each other for that long. Why do I still remember? And why does it still hurt?'_

Roxas' mind was alive with the thoughts of the past. He couldn't get what had happened out of his mind. He couldn't forget how everything had unraveled so quickly. How their friendship had fallen apart; how so many nasty words that no child should ever say were said that night… how Axel had blamed Roxas and his clan for what had happened.

He could never forgive Axel for having thought that anyone in Roxas' clan could do that, rivalry or not. Axel had a right to be angry, hurt, and scared, though. Roxas couldn't deny that.

Roxas sighed yet again.

'_I just want to forget about you, Axel. I want the dreams and memories to stop. Why else would I come here? Please leave me alone, Axel.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: So there is the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed. Ok here are the meanings for the clan's name. Gypsy's are thought to have originated from Romania and so I chose to go with Romanian surnames. See?! I researched! Le gasp!

Bashalde means Musician

Razvan means Bringer of Good News

The flowers that Marluxia gives Larxene have a specific meaning but don't go looking up what it means because it will be explained later on in the story.

I think that's all for now, people. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Doesn't have to be long or anything, just something to show that you read my story besides the number of hits on my profile page.


	3. Introductions All Around

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Ah, well. I suppose I can't have everything I wished for for Christmas.

A/N:Yes, I'm updating this heaping fic. Good lord, I worked on this practically all weekend because I said that I would get it out this weekend. Technically, where I am, it's still Sunday. So, I kept my promise. Yay!

Dedication: This is for my wonderful friend Riri, who wanted me to write her an AkuRoku fic. Amazing what my mind will spawn.

This is not beta-ed because I wanted to get it out. Sorry for any mistakes that are in it. I tried to get them out.

Reviewers: **Freaky-Weird-Chick22, Squalid, Ally Montgomery, Anira De'Ember, Riku-stalker, RoxRox, darkrisingphoenix, terracaelum, LittleLoneLiar, and Roxen-chan.**

Alerters: **Anira De'Ember, Freaky-Weird-Chick22, LittleLoneLiar, Roxen-chan, Shadoom, Squalid, Superemily, crystal13moon, darkrisingphoenix, and iceblitz.**

Favoriters: **Freaky-Weird-Chick22, LittleLoneLiar, Roxen-chan, Squalid, and Anira De'Ember.**

If you are on any of these lists, thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3: Introductions All Around

"_Axel… why didn't you get the firewood like you were asked? If you weren't going to do it than you should have told someone and they would have gone and gotten it."_

_Axel stood in front of his mother, lower lip sticking out, upper front teeth chewing on his bottom lip. His eyes were cast downwards, towards the dusty ground and his muddy shoes. _

"_Axel…? Are you going to answer me?"_

_Axel shuffled his feet, glancing up periodically at his mother, hoping that she wouldn't ask him where he had gone again. He didn't want to tell her. He couldn't tell her… not about Roxas. Zexion had made that clear._

"… _Fine. Axel, it's okay if you don't want to get the firewood, but you have to tell us when you're not going to do something. That way, someone else can go and do it and we wouldn't have to be using our reserves like right now."_

"… _I'm sorry, mommy."_

_The blonde woman sighed before beckoning Axel forward. Axel moved slowly, afraid of what she might do._

_His fears were unfounded, however, because all that she did was kneel beside him and draw him into a hug._

"_Don't do that again. And tell us where you are going. You never told Zexion, so he couldn't give us the location of where you were. And don't stay out so long. It might be safe here but you could always get lost. We were worried."_

"_Yes, mommy… I'm sorry."_

_She only smiled gently before kissing him on his forehead._

"_Elena! Come here, please, we need your help." A voice called out from behind her._

_The woman looked up and smiled before hugging her son to her once more. She stood up and left her son behind._

_Axel frowned. He had been so happy with meeting Roxas but between being scolded by his mother and Zexion's words of warning, Axel was no longer so joyous._

"_Axel… you know your mother is right."_

_Axel turned around to stare at the redheaded man sitting cross-legged behind him._

"_Papa, I didn't mean to make everyone so worried."_

_His father, Reno, leader of Clan Răzvan, merely grinned, causing the red tattoos sweeping across his cheeks to crinkle._

"_I know you didn't, Axel. But that still doesn't make what you did right. You need to understand that your mother is the type to worry over everything concerning her only son."_

"_I know, papa, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again… I promise."_

"_Come here, Axel."_

_Axel dragged his feet, unwilling to go near his father anymore than he had been willing near his mother earlier. Axel got to the point that he was nearly stopping every so often, if only to drag out the amount of time he had before he got to his father and the punishment that he knew was coming._

_Reno's only response to his son's stubborn behavior was a lengthening of his grin._

"_Axel… I want you to stop this childish behavior now."_

_Axel pouted but did as he was told, finally coming to a stop in front of his father, waiting for his punishment. He'd known that he wasn't going to get away with it._

_His eyes were screwed tightly shut and, because of this, he couldn't see that his father was sweeping his eyes over Axel, looking at him._

_Reno smiled gently, proud of how his son was turning out. He was truly a good child; a little precocious and mischievous, but he was a good boy for the most part: definitely respectful of his elders._

_Axel held his breath, wondering what his father was doing. He then felt skin and hard bone press up against his forehead. His eyes flew open, finding the blue eyes of his father staring directly into his own viridian green eyes. Axel was startled, to say the least, and stumbled backwards, falling onto his behind._

_That certainly wasn't what he had expected._

_Reno laughed, finding amusement in the embarrassment of his son._

"_Axel, you have to understand that your mother and I can't spend any more time than we already do worrying about you. We have certain responsibilities to the people in this clan. They look to us for guidance, and we can't be spending our time looking out for you."_

_Axel bit his bottom lip, clenching his hands together behind his back, and cast his eyes to the ground, a blush sweeping across his cheeks. He felt as though his father's soft spoken words had stabbed him through the stomach. He had never felt so guilty._

_But… he had enjoyed spending time with Roxas. Fresh faces were seldom seen and Axel didn't have many friends. The only one his age was Marluxia and Marluxia wasn't interested in playing with his cousin. He'd much rather spend time with his mother, Selena, picking flowers._

_No, Roxas was a nice change for the six year old boy, and he didn't want to stop seeing him. He squelched the guilty feelings bubbling in his stomach and watched his father leave to help Uncle Vexen._

_He wasn't going to stop seeing Roxas._

_**XXXXXXX**_

_When Axel had finally left Roxas, they had been near the creek that ran perpendicular to the clearing they had met in._

_Even though Axel had to go after remembering that he was supposed to have been home, Roxas hadn't wanted to go home. He didn't want to face Demyx and his wrath for having played the prank on him._

_He took his shoes off and dipped his feet in the crystal cold water of the creek._

_He giggled at the icy feeling and thought back on the day. He had never thought that he would meet someone like Axel._

_Axel was so much fun to be around and Roxas was glad to have met him._

_They had played together, splashing each other with water from the creek, getting mud over all of their clothes._

_It had been fun; the sort of fun that Roxas didn't usually have for the most part. Axel was the only one closest to Roxas that actually was interested in the boy._

_Axel was so different… he was from a different clan but Roxas didn't care about that. So what if his parents didn't believe in being around outsiders? That didn't matter to Roxas._

_Axel was fun to be around. He didn't care about Roxas' younger age, or the fact that he still slurred his words._

_Roxas could picture them being friends for a long time. He just didn't want the day when they would move away to come. Hopefully that day wouldn't come for a long time._

_Roxas wanted to spend as much time with his new found friend as possible._

**XXXXXXX**

"I did it, Axel! Lawxene finally helped me get the piwouette down. Do you want to see it?"

Axel was pulled out of his musings when his young sister ran up to him, bouncing on her toes and grinning excitedly. He smiled and bent down to her level, happy to see her. Perhaps she could distract him from his thoughts.

"Why, Miss. Kairi, of course I would. Whatever would make you think that I wouldn't want to see your wonderful pirouette, especially if you worked extra hard on it?"

Axel was gaga over his little sister and loved her with everything in him. Because of this, he didn't mind acting a little dumb around her, especially if it made her smile and giggle up at him. Kairi was a wonderful four year old girl, bright and bubbly. It was as though she didn't even remember the past.

Axel was thankful for that. Times weren't always easy.

"Okay! Awe you watching, Axel?!" Kairi yelled, having already moved over to an open area, waiting for Axel to start watching her.

Axel grinned and moved to her slowly, watching her as she performed the simple maneuver.

He truly was proud of her. She was healing so fast. She didn't remember anything anymore. He was glad of this.

She didn't deserve what had happened. Then again, nobody deserved that.

Perhaps that's why he was so happy that Larxene liked her so much. Axel was probably the only one who came close to understanding the reason for the comradeship between the two of the girls. The only reason he even knew was because he was the leader of the clan and he had to know everything.

"That's absolutely wonderful, Kairi! You're learning so fast. Soon, you'll be able to join the dance."

Kairi gasped. "Reawwy?! I can? Oh, thanks Axew!"

Kairi scampered over to Axel and hugged him around the waist, tightly. She then ran off to go play with Paine, the six year old standing nearby.

"Paine! How'd youw day go? I learned how to do…."

Axel shook his head as the two girls walked away, talking and laughing. She really had changed.

Axel had changed, too.

"Axel, would you come over here for a bit?" Zexion called over to him; he was inside the tent right to Axel's left.

Axel smoothly walked in and looked towards his best friend, quizzically.

"Yes, Zexion? What'd you need?"

Zexion looked up from the papers in front of him.

"Hello, Axel. I've been looking over things and we're behind schedule. According to Larxene, the girls aren't ready for the dance, and Marluxia's flowers aren't blooming, Luxord's sick, Leon's been missing…. There's just nothing that seems to be going right. I don't know if we're going to make the opening on schedule."

Axel's eyebrows raised in surprise. This didn't sound too good.

"Well… that's not the greatest news to hear."

"… No, it's not."

"Zexion, why don't you put the papers down and go get some sleep; take a nap or something. You don't look good. To tell you the truth, I'm more worried about you than I am about the festival." Axel's words were completely sincere for Zexion did, indeed, look worse for the wear.

There were bags under his eyes, as though he hadn't slept a wink the night before, and his skin seemed to be drawn in on itself. He looked as though a feather could probably knock him over. Zexion sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing the lilac fringe that was in front of his face behind his ear. His deep sapphire blue eyes were rimmed in red, as though he had been crying all night.

Axel had never seen his friend in such a state before. Axel never thought that Zexion would be the type to cry. Had the fight with Demyx really affected him that much? Why…? They hadn't seen each other in over fifteen years. Had they really been such good friends back then?

Axel wondered if this would be what happened to him if he ever saw Roxas and actually talked to him. If it was… then he didn't want to ever see Roxas again. It just wasn't worth it.

"I can't, Axel. Things are too precarious right now and—" Zexion was cut off as Axel bounded towards him and ripped the papers out of his hand. Axel lifted him off his chair and practically threw him out of the tent.

"I swear, Zexion, don't make me use my seniority on you. You are going to go and rest, relax; anything so that those bags are no longer under your eyes. I can't stand seeing you like this."

Zexion stared in disbelief as the tent flap closed behind him and Axel left his sight.

He hung his head.

Was it so bad to be worried about the welfare of the clan?

**XXXXXXX**

The woman hummed as she and the other females baked, making dinner for the clan. It didn't matter that she was the leader of the clan. She still baked with the others. Even the girls were allowed to help cook, so long as they were supervised.

"Tifa, would you come here, please?" The woman called out to another woman standing at another station. The 25 year old woman looked up, knelt down to her youngest, Naminé, and whispered in her ear. The four year old nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Aerith? What do you need?" Tifa asked, coming up beside Aerith, occasionally looking back to see how her daughter was doing in kneading the bread dough.

"Would you be willing to have Rikku run to Sora and give him a message from me?"

"Of course, momma Aerith," Tifa answered, smiling and calling her eldest over from where she was supervising Naminé. The 7 year old skipped over, grinning from ear to ear, braided hunks of hair bouncing with each step.

"What do you want her to tell Sora?"

"Rikku, would you be willing to run to Sora and give him a message from me?" Aerith bent down, slowly (She wasn't as young as she used to be) coming down Rikku's level.

"Sure! What'd you want me to tell him?" The perky blonde answered, happy to do anything for Aerith.

"Can you tell him to make sure that he comes to dinner tonight? He's missed the last two dinners and I don't like it."

"Right on it, Aerith!" The young girl practically ran from the tent, wishing to fulfill her quest and make Aerith happy.

Everyone loved Aerith.

Tifa chuckled, watching as her child left before turning back around to Aerith.

"So, how are things between you and Rude, Tifa?" Aerith asked, wiping her hands on a cloth rag and looking at Tifa.

"Things are going well, Aerith," Tifa, smiling, answered before going back to watching Naminé and doing her part of the cooking.

"Good, Tifa, good." Aerith murmured, turning back to her own work table. She thought back upon how Tifa and Rude had married and she remembered that things had been rocky with them in the beginning, especially when Rikku had been born. Now, three children later, they were doing much better.

Aerith was happy. She had set them up herself. The two of them reminded of her own relationship with her own husband, Lexaeus. Things hadn't been the greatest between 

the two of them in the beginning. Their marriage had been arranged, after all. But, with three children and years of living together, they had come to love each other. And, of course, Demyx and the two twins, Sora and Roxas, had made things a lot better.

Aerith was pleased with the way things were panning out. Now, if only her own sons would marry and give her grandchildren.

**XXXXXXX**

Sora was probably not in the best of moods. Having one's mother send a seven year old to tell you to come to dinner that night would not usually put one in a good mood.

After all, Sora felt that he was well within in his rights to not come to dinner if he didn't feel like coming. Of course, his mother didn't think this. No matter that Sora was 21 years old and perfectly capable of making his own decisions.

So, no, Sora was not in a good mood. But, because his mother had told him to come, he had to go to dinner.

Therefore, he sat at the rectangular table, watching as his brothers, parents, relatives, and clan members ate, making conversation, smiling and seemingly happy.

Sora didn't feel like eating, so his food was pushed around on his plate instead of pushed down his throat. He probably would have gagged on the ashen food anyway.

Sora looked up and noticed that Roxas was staring at him, solemn. Then again, Roxas was rarely anything but solemn, especially these days. Sora stared back. Roxas winked twice.

'_Anything you want to talk about?'_

Sora blinked back three times.

'_No.'_

Roxas nodded, softly smiled, and turned back to talking with their father.

'_Probably about more clan matters. Doesn't Roxas ever think about anything else? Oh, Sora, that's mean. You know he does; we wouldn't have come back here if it hadn't been for him.'_

Sora couldn't help but want to leave. He wanted to go to the forest again, and gaze at the stars. He wanted… to go into town, and meet new people. Yes, it was a strange desire. The clan didn't like meeting new people for the most part, but Sora was different. He always wanted to meet new people, see new things, do things that the clan had never thought of doing. He wanted… to be free.

That was never going to happen, though. He had a duty (an obligation) to his clan and he could never go back on that. He loved his clan: his family, his friends.

Sora just wished for many things. He knew they were never going to be obtainable but… he still couldn't help but wish.

**XXXXXXX**

Marluxia stared across the table at Larxene, thinking of the beautiful girl and how much he wanted her. He wanted to marry her, have children with her, show her all the wonderful things that he knew.

He wanted to share his life with her.

But she hated him. It was probably for a good reason, too. Larxene wasn't particularly nice to anyone but Marluxia knew that she hated him because he was the only one who really showed any interest in her. She didn't like that.

He continued to stare until Larxene turned her head towards him and sent a withering glare at him. His only response was to grin cheekily and wave a hand to her. If it was possible, her glare deepened before she turned away; ignoring him for all that she was worth.

Marluxia's grin slipped; she was the only one that he had ever been interested in and he'd wanted to be with her since he was 18 and her only 16. He'd known then that the way to her heart was not through wooing or gentle loving words.

She was a fiery girl; it was what had interested him in her in the first place. She was so different from all the other girls. He knew that fire was the only way to get her to be his. He could have easily gone to Axel and asked for the two of them to be wed. Axel would have done it, after all. They were cousins. But Marluxia wanted her to come to him of her own volition. He wanted her to love him before they married.

"Marluxia, you do know that, if she could, she would try and freeze your insides before you ever got near her?" Marluxia merely sighed before turning to Wakka, a friend of his that was the same age as Larxene.

"Yes, I do, Wakka. That's part of the appeal. She hates everything about me. It used to be a challenge to get her to like me but, over the last four years, it's become more than that. I… need her. I want her."

"Ya, but she doesn't feel the same way."

"That's just it, Wakka. I think she does. She just doesn't want to accept it. Why else would she fight so hard about it? She must like me. Why wouldn't she? I… love her. Is it so much to ask for her to love me?"

The two whispered, trying to keep the attention of the table away from their conversation. Wakka looked sad. He didn't like that his friend was hurting and that there was nothing he could do about it. But Marluxia had brought it upon himself and Wakka couldn't tell him that he was wrong or that Larxene was probably closer to killing him in his sleep than marry him and bear his children.

"I don't know, Marluxia… she doesn't seem to really like you. Why would she growl and try to freeze you with a stare if she liked you?"

"I think… she's scared. I'm something different, something she's never really had to deal with."

"Have you tried to get help from Leon? After all, he is her brother. Maybe he'd be willing to help you get into her good graces."

"Leon?! No, that man wouldn't want me to go near him or her. I don't even think Larxene likes _him_."

"Oh, they're family. I'm sure they love each other."

Marluxia merely stared at Wakka, disbelieving what the redhead was saying.

"Were you dropped on your head much when you were a baby?"

"Not that I know of."

"Right, of course."

Marluxia got up as dinner came to a close and cleared the tables with the rest of the clan. He tried to strike up a conversation with Larxene a few times but the most he got out of her was a 'Curl up and die' or 'Jump off a cliff' and his personal favorite 'If you don't leave me alone, I swear that I will cut you in several places and watch you bleed out'. He found it highly amusing.

If only he didn't have to go to a lonely tent (except for his father, Vexen, but really… who would consider him to be company?) and a cold bed. Her comments didn't keep him from being lonely when he snuffed his candles out.

**XXXXXXX**

Roxas was upset and understandably so. Both of his brothers were miserable. Demyx had returned to the camp the day before, tears in his eyes and curses leaving his mouth. Demyx was never this unhappy. He didn't cry and he certainly didn't curse. Not around anyone, at least. Roxas didn't know what Demyx did when he was alone.

Sora had been distant for days now, a vacant look in his eyes, gaze turned towards the sun. Roxas wasn't Sora's twin for nothing. Roxas intuitively knew that Sora wanted something… something that the clan wasn't able to give to him. It was what this something was that Roxas didn't know.

Dinner was long over and Roxas was once again underneath the stars, alone while everyone slept. He'd had another dream and he just couldn't get over the feeling that he was missing something. The dreams were getting worse. He'd come back here in the hopes that being here would ease his heart. That he could forget what had been said; what had happened.

It wasn't working, though. The dreams were getting worse and now Demyx and Sora were becoming depressed. None of them were happy and the reason for coming here wasn't being fulfilled. It was incredibly frustrating. All that planning, all that pleading and arguing with his parents to have them relocated here: it was all for nothing. Things just weren't going well.

He wanted to forget Axel but he just couldn't. Axel had been such a big part of his life. Roxas had defied his parents, his clan, to be friends with Axel. He hadn't known that the clans hated each other back then, but he'd known that seeing Axel at night was not a good thing and was an open defiance of his parents. But things had ended so terribly.

The harsh words, the fight, the accusations; things that neither had thought they could even _think_ about saying at such a tender young age.

Roxas regretted it. He hated Axel for what had been said, but he regretted everything. He wished… that things could have ended differently; that he and Axel could have… stayed friends.

Not even wishing upon the star that was currently falling would get him this desire, though.

So Roxas didn't even try.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, some of my pairings are really weird but the ones that are don't really matter. Besides, I kinda like them. But, in case you didn't get my pairings, I'll tell them to you here.

Aerith/Lexaeus

Tifa/Rude

Reno/Elena

Yep, Reno and Elena are Axel's parents. Aerith and Lexeaus are Roxas, Sora, and Demyx's parents. Review, my wonderful readers.

Loves,

Lifes.Lover


	4. Stepping out of the Mold

Disclaimer: Insert something witty here of your own choosing for I'm much too dry at the moment to think of anything.

A/N: Yes, I'm updating. Longest chapter yet. But, I have a feeling that ya'll don't mind length. (wink)

Dedication: For my wonderful friend, Riri. Girl, you're such an inspiration for me. I don't think I would ever have written as much as I have if you weren't talking to me.

Reviewers: **Riku-stalker, Ally Montgomery, Roxen-chan, TheaBlackthorn, Mousikos, michele-bell, Gaaragirl2020, Plain Jane Is A Vampire, terracaelum, The Mad Empty Shell, and MrSpoonLovesYou**

Alerters: **BYEBYE908, Moliski, Gaaragirl2020, michele-bell, yamashina-chan, Plain Jane Is A Vampire, The Mad Empty Shell, Kuraieshi, and MrSpoonLovesYou**

Favoriters: **Moliski, Gaaragirl2020, Kuraieshi, and MrSpoonLovesYou (I love your name!)**

Warning: Uh... yaoi on the horizon at some point. Lot's of description and I have I mentioned that it's yaoi?

**BIG THANKS GO TO MY BETA'S TERRA AND CAELUM. YOU CAN FIND THEM UNDER terracaelum HERE ON FFNET. THEY ARE AWESOME. GO CHECK THEM OUT.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Stepping Out of the Mold

_It was, once again, night and Roxas was waiting for the right time to come so he could slip off to the forest and meet up with Axel. He watched as his brothers rolled in their mats, falling asleep slowly and heard soft snores coming from the partitioned bedroom of their parents. He slowly slipped off his straw mat and tiptoed past his brothers, stopping at the curtain separating their bedroom from his parents to listen to the sounds of them sleeping._

_After making sure that they were, in fact, asleep, Roxas continued on, tiptoeing to the tent's opening, pushing it aside and slipping out. His feet followed the same path that he had taken for several months without him even really thinking about it. He'd become used to the routine, he supposed. _

_He skirted rocks and dodged the occasional small animal that scurried through the high grass. And looking up at the clear night sky, he found his way by the moonlight._

_He was absorbed in his thoughts, not noticing that a certain brunet boy his age was following him, truly curious as to why his brother left the tent every night and stayed away for hours when he should have been sleeping. _

_Sora skirted around the same rocks as Roxas, watching his brother every step of the way. He watched the way his brother darted into the forest, as though he had not a concern for the fact that the forest was scary at night. Sora didn't want to go in there… it was so dark._

_Sora steeled himself; he couldn't be afraid of darkness if he was going to get to the bottom of what Roxas was doing. He entered the foreboding forest, keeping silent and watching his brother from a distance._

_Within a few minutes, Roxas moved into a clearing. Sora skirted around a tree, watching in silence as his brother sat down a log, looking around and seeming as though he was looking for someone. _

_What was he doing? Sora didn't understand what was so appealing about the forest and this clearing. And why was Roxas just sitting there, not doing anything? Sora watched his brother for around fifteen minutes, noticing that Roxas was getting frustrated. Roxas huffed, got up and off the log several times, walked around the edge of the clearing (Sora had slunk back into the shadows when Roxas had come close to his hiding spot) and started stomping. Roxas never had been the most patient child._

_Sora was almost ready to go home, back to his mat and to the snores of his parents, when he heard a twig snap on the other side of the clearing. Roxas whirled around and sprinted over to the slightly taller figure coming out of from behind the trees._

"_Axel! You came! What toowk so long?" _

_In the recent months, Axel had been teaching Roxas how to speak without turning his 'r's and 'l's into 'w's. It was slow going but Roxas was finally learning to speak properly. Axel didn't really mind the way Roxas spoke. He considered it to be a part of Roxas. It was Roxas who had wanted to change the way he spoke. He had noticed the way that Sora was speaking without this problem and Demyx hadn't either. He didn't like being the odd one out. So far, Roxas was getting better at keeping his 'l's intact. His 'r's, though, still left much to be desired._

_Sora pulled down the sleeves of his short undershirt, shivering slightly because the semi transparent cloth didn't keep him covered very well. He should have brought a fur or something to keep him warm. _

_Who was this 'Axel'? Sora had never seen him around the camp before, so who was he? He obviously wasn't from the clan, and Sora knew that it was wrong to meet with outsiders. But… he had the look of a gypsy… at least, the look that Sora had come to know. Stretchy black pants that were slightly rough, a gauzy white shirt that hung in folds, only to be cinched at the waist with a colorful red and black belt. His hair was long and spiky, but was tied back with a sash the colors of fire, orange, blue, red, and black._

"_I'm sorry, Roxas. My papa didn't go to bed when I thought he would. I had to wait longer."_

"_Oh… okay, then."_

"_So…anything you want to do?"_

"_I don't know. I'm kinda gettin' tiwed of coming out hewe at night. I want to sleep. I'm starting to fall asleep in lessons. It's not fun, now."_

_Axel looked downcast and dejected. Sora wanted to run up to him and give him a hug, but he didn't know this boy. But, Roxas obviously did._

"_Roxas, we can't meet during the day. We're not allowed to."_

"_I don't undewstand. What's wong with having fun duwing the day?"_

"_Nothing's wrong with it, Roxas. It's just…"_

"_You don't want to tell me?"_

_Sora was so confused. Why was Roxas talking to this boy?_

"_We're not allowed to play. Our clan's don't like each other. So, we'd never be able to play with our families knowing."_

"_But why don't the clan's like each othew? Thewe's nothing wong with you."_

_Axel sighed, raising a hand and scratching at the side of his neck. "I don't know why. But my friend said that we couldn't talk to each other because of the clans and that he knew this from his mama."_

_Roxas lowered his head, sighing. "It's not faiw. I don't want to get up at night."_

"… _Do you… want to stop being friends?"_

"_No, Axel! I like playing with you. You'we fun! I'm just tiwed."_

"_Well, how about you go and get some rest? We won't meet tomorrow night and you get a good night's sleep."_

"_Okay. We'll see each othew the next night, wight?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Alwight, then. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_As Roxas moved back towards his camp, he looked back to find Axel staring in his direction before waving and moving away. Roxas turned back around and started walking._

_Sora had already left, not wanting to be caught by Roxas yet. _

_**XXXXXXX**_

_Sora got back to the tent before Roxas, so he decided to wait for his brother outside. When Roxas came back, he was surprised to find Sora there._

"_Sora? Why awe you up?"_

"_I followed you. You keep waking me up when you leave. I figured that I would find out where you go to. Who is he?"_

_Roxas looked down into the shiny eyes of his brother._

"_He's a boy fwom the clan on the othew side of the fowest. He's Axel."_

"_Why are you talking with him? Isn't it wrong to talk to outsiders?"_

"_I don't know. I like him and he's fun to be awound. We get to play a lot."_

"_He's… a secret?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then… I won't tell anyone."_

_Roxas smiled warmly at his brother and then hugged him. _

"_Thanks, Sora. I pwomise not to wake you anymowe."_

**XXXXXXX**

Near the two gypsy clans was a town. It was close enough to the clans that they would be able to do business but far enough away that they kept their privacy. The town knew not to go near them. In this town, two newcomers were walking down the side street, looking around at their new hometown.

These two men had been roamers ever since the younger one had become eighteen. Now, five years later, they were finally settling down, far away from the memories of the past and the horrors that the younger had had to go through.

One had silver hair that fell in a curtain down his back, giving him a look of odd grace. His eyes of aquamarine were inquisitive, quick to pick up things that others might have missed, and he watched the passerby's with interest. His name was Riku and he was only twenty three years old.

The other, older, man was blond, with gravity defying spikes that he could never quite tame. He was lazier than Riku, not as prone to watching what the others were doing as he was to watching where he was going. He was muscled, bulkier than Riku, but still lean and slender. His name was Cloud and he'd lived for twenty four years. Twelve of those years had been spent by Riku's side, friends till the end.

They strolled alongside the road, watching the various people and all the things around them. This was their new home: the place that they would, hopefully, call home for some time.

As long as Riku's past didn't catch up with him.

"So, what do you think, Riku? Did I pick a good place?"

Riku turned and smiled at Cloud softly. "Yes, I have a feeling that this town will be good for us. It's small and quaint and far away from him. He won't be able to get to me… or you."

"He never went after me. I'm not the one he had a problem with."

"Neither, if you think about it, did I."

"He's a part of the past now, Riku. He can't get to you. And he won't…. That's why we ran, five years ago: so that he wouldn't hurt you anymore."

"I know this. Why don't we go home? We should unpack more."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The two walked further along the road, occasionally looking here and there at the shops to the side.

"So… what do you think of this new clan, Olette?"

Riku and Cloud halted when they heard a boy of about fifteen mutter to a girl around the same age while tacking up a paper on a board outside the ice shop.

"I don't know. They're a clan. What am I supposed to think?"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"… Never mind. Still, I don't know what to think. After all, we already have a clan nearby and now they've come in. And, to make matters worse, they're apparently antagonistic with the each other. This could be bad for the town."

The girl sighed, before tacking another paper firmly onto the board, stepping back when she was done and nodded her head.

"Hayner, I truly doubt that anything bad is going to happen. If they are antagonistic towards each other than they'll leave each other alone. And we already know that they're going to leave us alone. They don't like outsiders."

"I know… I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Excuse me, my friend and I couldn't help but hear what you were saying. Did you say… clan? What kind of clan?"

The girl, whose name was apparently Olette, turned around and smiled when Riku spoke up and interrupted their conversation.

"Hello there. Do you not know? There's a new gypsy clan that moved in outside the town. We were just putting up papers advertising them."

"And you say that there was already one here? I didn't even realize gypsy's still existed."

"Oh, yes, they're common around this country. Are you two… newcomers?"

Riku smiled. "Yes, we are. We're not from this country. I always thought gypsy's were just… stories."

"Well, they're not. Especially the ones living nearby. Clan Răzvan has been here for a few months and Clan Bashalde has only been here for a few days. That's why we're putting up papers. They paid us to go around the town and advertise their festival next week. They won't willingly come into town."

"That's very… interesting," Cloud spoke up, sending a glance to Riku, who was walking towards the paper, face full of interest.

_Mysterious Culture_

_Articles of Interest_

_Fortune Telling _

_Illusions _

_Come Experience the Unique Culture of Clan Bashalde_

Riku looked over the paper, looking at the various hand-drawn pictures of people performing various acts.

"Riku?" Cloud called out to him. Riku tore his gaze away from one of the particular drawings (that of a brunet man) and looked back at Cloud.

"Sorry, Cloud. It's just so fascinating. I've never actually heard of them existing."

Olette's companion frowned, stepping up next to Olette.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Hayner and this is Olette. And the two of you are…?"

"I'm Riku and this is Cloud," Riku stated, moving back to stand beside Cloud.

"Welcome to Twilight. If you would like… you could come with us and our friend, Pence, when we go to the festival. It should be fun." Olette smiled at the older men.

Riku smiled back. "That sounds like a plan. Meet out here next week, say… nine in the morning?"

Olette and Hayner nodded, Olette smiling and waving back at the two as they left, Hayner merely saying goodbye. Riku's smiling façade dropped, replaced by his usual morose expression.

"I'm tired, Cloud. How about we go now?"

Cloud nodded, looking at him protectively. "That's fine with me. We have more to unpack and now we have this festival to look forward to. I think it was a good idea to move here."

Riku nodded, starting back up the street, giving the paper no more than a small glance as he left. Cloud quickly followed.

**XXXXXXX**

Demyx was a naturally happy man. Not much could anger or sadden him and it was usually a tragedy when it did happen. Therefore, when he had stormed into the campsite, tears shimmering in his eyes, as yet unshed, everyone around him had been startled. Tears should never show in those blue-green eyes.

No one had left him alone for the next two days; didn't leave him alone and let him stew in his anger and hurt. Zexion had been his best friend back then. For him to have said that… it reminded him of how they'd stopped being friends. Zexion had always been cruel when trying to get others to leave him alone. When he was finally left alone, after he had calmed down and started to smile (_smile even though it was __**fake **__and no one noticed_), Demyx began to finally stew. The fake smile left his lips in the comfort of his own tent and Demyx began to grow even angrier at Zexion.

Zexion had had no right to say those things. They were untrue and completely unnecessary.

Demyx thought back to what he felt when he'd had seen Zexion again. He'd known instantly that it was Zexion. No one had hair that particular shade of blue, and no one had that delicate build. No one was like Zexion. Demyx had seen Zexion and thought back to how they'd been such good friends. Why had Zexion said such things? Why had he wanted to dissolve the friendship? When Demyx saw him again, he'd foolishly thought, for only seconds, that they might have become friends again. Perhaps they could have gotten back what they'd once had.

But those foolish hopes had been dashed quickly and now, Demyx was angry. The longer he sat on his wooden chair in the corner of his bedroom, staring at his feather-tick mattress, the more he wanted to yell at Zexion; to say exactly what he thought about the man. He wanted to get to the bottom of what Zexion had been thinking in saying such things, so quickly, so cruelly.

He moved, opening the curtain to his tent and stared out at the setting sun. He had no more classes today and dinner wouldn't start for another few hours. He could very well go anywhere he wanted right now.

Demyx huffed and strode through the campsite, not bothering to answer when people called out to him except to say that he had important matters to attend to and that he was not to be disturbed. They all returned to their work, believing what the eldest son of the leaders said.

Demyx did not take the known path to the forest clearing. He had no need to go there. He, instead, strode forward, towards the west and the setting sun, and towards the campsite of Clan Răzvan.

It took him over fifteen minutes to reach the camp, having to climb a rather steep hill, but he knew when he was close for he heard the familiar signs of camp activity- the ringing of hammer meeting metal, the laughter of children playing, the calls of adults going about their normal business, the sounds of the animals tied up to the side of the camp; it was all normal to him.

He stopped outside the camp parameters, knowing better than to step on their ground. Outsiders were not allowed within the campgrounds of a gypsy clan and, even though Demyx was a gypsy, Demyx was an outsider. He was not a part of this clan. He stood at the edge, looking at the people scurrying back and forth, some in a hurry and others leisurely walking as though they had all the time in the world. A few children hurried past him, one a redhead and the other with silver hair who looked to be older than said redhead.

Demyx whistled, drawing the attention of the two kids. They came up to him, curiously looking at him.

"Hey, there. I was wondering if you two could do a favor for me."

The redhead smiled and opened her mouth when her silver haired friend hastily spoke. "We're not allowed to talk to strangers."

Demyx smiled, utterly charmed by the fierce glint in the young girl's eyes. "As well you should. However, I don't really have any reason to talk to you for more than this: I was wondering if you could find a man who lives with you. His name is Zexion and would you tell him to come here?"

The silver haired girl frowned, clearly thinking over whether or not to do as he asked but the redheaded younger girl just smiled wider. "I know Zexion. So does Paine! He's hew uncle. We'll go get him."

"Thank you for being so kind."

The girl giggled before dragging her protesting friend away, off to get Zexion. Demyx stayed on the outskirts of the camp, swaying on his feet, a product of not being able to stay still for too long. It didn't take long before the redheaded girl came into view again, towing a reluctant Zexion behind her, chattering away happily. She was certainly a happy girl. The other girl (was Paine her name?) was nowhere to be seen.

Zexion looked up from the girl and stiffened when he saw who was waiting for him. Demyx stood, moving slightly, watching them come closer, face entirely unreadable. Zexion and the girl stopped in front of him, within the boundaries of the camp.

The redheaded girl smiled before scampering away, waving goodbye at Demyx and smiling happily.

Zexion stood stiffly in front of Demyx, waiting for Demyx to say what he wanted and leave. He wanted to go to bed, he was so tired. He hadn't slept well the night before, just like the night before that.

"What are you doing here, Demyx?" He said softly, barely raising his voice above a whisper. Demyx turned his head back to look at him and beckoned him forward, turning around and walking away. Zexion shook his head. Demyx wanted him to follow. Well, it wasn't as though Zexion had anything better to do. Zexion followed as Demyx walked away, towards the ring of animals tied up to trees. He stopped just short of them; once again, not allowed to go near ground not belonging to him. It was a new experience for him.

"I want an apology."

Zexion stared at Demyx in amazement, unable to comprehend what he was saying.

"You want… what?"

"You understood me. I want an apology for the things you said the other day. They were uncalled for and entirely unnecessary and I want you to apologize." Demyx snapped out, still not looking at Zexion but turned towards the animals.

Zexion swallowed and closed his eyes. "I… I'm… not sorry."

Demyx whipped his head up, incredulous. "You won't apologize?!"

"I can't. I… regret what I said but… they're true. Well… not true but… necessary."

"How can you say that?"

Zexion sighed, rubbing his gritty eyes tiredly. "We can't be friends or… acquaintances. It's just not… possible. Look what it did to Roxas and Axel."

"What are you talking about? Who's Axel? And how do you know about Roxas? I never told you about him. And, either way, they're not a part of this conversation. I want an apology or at least… an explanation. I deserve an explanation."

Zexion opened his eyes, looking over at Demyx who was staring at him fiercely. "An explanation, you say? You want an explanation for my saying what I did? Alright; I'll give you an explanation. It would be wonderful to be friends with you but the clans are rivals. We've been rivals for years and I know you don't know why and you won't until you're twenty five but… us being friends is just bad. And if I have to be mean so that you'll stay away from me then," He breathed deeply. "Then I will."

Demyx stared at him as he finished up his long-winded speech, looking at him incredulously. Was Zexion crazy?

"You… don't want to be friends with me, or even civil, because of the rivalry between the clans? I may not know what this rivalry is and I don't even care. All I do know, is 

that you're going to let this rivalry go on just because you're supposed to? That makes absolutely no sense. How are we to ever get beyond this deep-seated hatred if we don't try?"

"I… you… don't understand."

"Oh, I think I understand perfectly well. You're scared and don't want to go against what the rest of your clan thinks. Well, I'll have you know that I don't care about what others think; I'll be friends with whoever I want to be friends with. And if I want to be friends with you, Zexion, than I will be. You shouldn't let others dictate what you do. You're what… twenty five years old now? You're an adult and, even though the clan is important, they can't decide everything for you. If you want to be friends with me, than be friends with me."

"I…." Zexion was astounded. Who knew Demyx would ever say something like that to him. It really made him think.

He'd always done as others had wanted him to. He'd broken off his original friendship with Demyx because his mother had found out and wanted him to not be friends with him. He'd said those things to Demyx for the sake of the clan. Was Demyx right?

Demyx watched Zexion; watched the emotions flit across his face, his own unreadable, watched as he thought, shifting from side to side. He watched Zexion come to terms with what he had said.

"Zexion… I want to be friends with you. I remember those old days. Do you? We had such fun back then. Look, even if you don't want to be friends with me again, let's at least call a truce. Think about it." Demyx started moving, leaving Zexion alone once again.

Zexion wasn't ready to let him leave, though. Not this time. He yelled out after Demyx's retreating back.

"I don't know if we can be friends. After everything that's been said and done, I don't think we could ever let it go. But… I want to at least try."

Demyx stopped, turned around and smiled. "At least we can try. Truce?"

Zexion moved to stand next to him and took the hand he'd been offered, shaking it. "Truce."

**XXXXXXX**

"Sora, how are things going with preparing for the festival." Sora looked up to see his twin brother standing in his doorway.

Sora sighed, putting his chin in his cupped hand. "Well, as far as getting the word out, I have that covered. I paid a few of the townspeople to spread the word about our festival and when it is." He sighed again. "I'm not too happy with the posters but, for having been done quickly, they're not too bad."

"You did them yourself, right?"

Sora snorted. "Of course; I'm the only one who can even draw somewhat properly."

Roxas nodded. Everyone knew how he was the only who could actually draw. Some of his creations were beautiful: the paints used were vibrant, culturally accurate and absolutely wonderful. Some had been sold before, people liked them so much. It wasn't a stretch to think that he was the one to create the posters.

"Well, that's good. How much did you pay them?"

"Not much; a few munny per poster."

"Okay; what about the other things?"

"I don't know. Isn't that your part?"

"It is, I guess."

"Roxas, is there something that you came here for besides asking me about the festival?" Sora asked, noting how awkward Roxas was looking at that moment.

Roxas sighed. There was no point in keeping things from his brother. They were twins, after all. "You remember Axel, right?"

Sora looked puzzled, thinking back through his memory. "Axel… Axel… wait… wasn't that the guy you used to sneak off to see when we were kids?"

"_**It's all your fault! Everything! You're the reason they're dead! You and your clan…"**_

"_**Axel?! Why awe you saying that?! I haven't done anything…"**_

"_**Axel… don't leave me! Please! You pwomised! You said we'd be fwiends fowevew!"**_

Roxas sighed. "Yes, that's the guy."

Sora frowned. "What about him?"

"You know why we came back. I have those dreams and we came here so that I could hopefully resolve them."

"Well, yes, I do know. What does that have to do with Axel?"

"I never told any of you but… the dreams I have are about him. How things ended so badly with us and how we used to be. I dream every night about things that I shouldn't even be remembering."

"Well, I remember those times somewhat. I mean, a lot happened then. Them accusing us of what happened. It's only small snippets of scenes but… we were young. We're not supposed to remember much."

"Well, I remember too much. The nights that we played together are still fresh in my mind. I'd forgotten about them for so long and then… the dreams came and now I remember everything. That's why we came here. I want to forget again; to stop dreaming."

Sora shook his head. "You need to come to terms with what happened. It was a bad time and being friends with Axel made things even worse. I think it's a good idea that we came here but… maybe the timing wasn't the best, seeing as how they are here, too."

"That does make me wonder. What are they doing here? And how… how did they come to be here at the same time as us?"

Sora shrugged, opening a cache of papers to his side, and started to draw something. "I don't know what to tell you, Roxas. I don't know why they're here. Have you ever thought that maybe… we should sign a peace treaty with them? Things have been so bad and Mama and Papa still refuse to tell us what's going on."

"Demyx will know when he turns twenty-five. He'll tell us then. I can wait. Whatever the reason for the feud, it can't be any worse than the reason for my hatred for Axel."

"You never did say… what exactly did Axel do to you?" Sora asked, looking up from the beginning of his new drawing.

Roxas sighed and turned around, opening one of the flaps to the tent. He turned his head around and called back to him. "Maybe I'll tell you one day, when it doesn't hurt to think about it."

Sora nodded, going back to his drawing. It was already taking shape, a beautiful sunset at the top of the page, streaked with red, orange, and blue oils, and a hill, two people standing at the top, turned away from all that was familiar.

Sora desperately wanted to turn away from what was familiar; go somewhere that he didn't know, along with someone he wanted to be with. He wanted to explore; be a part of something that he had never experienced before.

He stroked a finger along the edge of the painting, still working on it. "I want to break free from my chains," He murmured.

He set the painting to the side, no longer willing to work on something that he couldn't do. He took out a new sheet of paper and started on another poster for the festival. This one would welcome them to the festival on the day, a week from now. He had a week; he was going to make it the best he could.

He started with broad sweeps of his charcoal tip at the edge, slowly working his way inward until he came to the center, where he drew an eye surrounded by music notes and instruments; the sign of Bashalde.

He worked for an hour, using just the charcoal for now. Oil paints would come later. Once he had the final base done, he would paint. But for now, it was just black charcoal.

When he did all he could with the waning sunlight, he stopped, rubbed his hands on a cloth and stepped out, dodging past Naminé, who was chasing her two older sisters, Rikku and Selphie. He smiled after them, wishing he was back to their age. Life was simple when you were a child.

**XXXXXXX**

Roxas left his brother's work tent, deciding to go for a walk and sort through the thoughts going through his mind. He set for the one place that he had always liked, no matter what had happened there; the clearing. He moved through the fields of tall grass, deep in his mind, not truly paying attention to his whereabouts. Not that he needed to. With all the walking he had done to the clearing, he could go there blindfolded.

Axel had been his best friend. He'd been closer to Axel than he was to his own brothers. After all, he'd been perfectly willing to lie to his brothers in order to keep Axel a secret. He had never been willing to lie to Axel.

It was strange and somewhat peculiar. Axel shouldn't have said what he had but Roxas should have gotten over it by now. In fact, he had. Or so he had thought. Sure, he had never thought that he would ever be congenial to Axel if they ever met again, but to think so much about this? It was giving him head pains and Axel just was not worth it.

Roxas walked on, stepping over more stones, sometimes tripping over ones that were cleverly embedded within the ground and concealed by the tall grass. He soon made it to the forest and stepped into its cool darkness, walking quickly, wanting only to get to that clearing with its gurgling stream nearby.

He had almost made it when he heard a rustling sound coming from the other side and he drew back, hiding behind a tree, watching what was happening. A man entered the clearing; red hair tied back, spikes still popping out here and there. Viridian eyes were set high on a gaunt and sharply angled face, two upside down teardrop tattoos beneath them. Roxas nearly gasped.

This man was clearly Axel. No one had ever had eyes like that. The tattoos were new, though. Of course, no six year old would be allowed tattoos. So, this was what Axel looked like now. He was most definitely taller, lean, and whip-like. His body was slender and lithe but it suited him. His fingers were long, not the stubby digits from his youth and there were muscles clearly defined underneath his wispy white shirt. Axel had definitely changed. Roxas looked down at his own body. He hadn't changed as much as Axel had. It was somewhat saddening to see that there was still some baby fat to his body.

But… this was Axel. Axel was mere feet away from him. What was Axel doing here? Roxas watched as Axel sighed, ran a hand through his hair, loosening it from its tie, and sat down upon one of the logs that circled the clearing. He pulled out a small, leather bound book, and began to write something on one of its pages. What was he doing? Roxas' lips parted as he began to concentrate on the one person who had fascinated him for years. The boy from his dreams was now a man and… Roxas was… feeling something.

Axel began to mutter. Roxas strained forward, wanting to hear more of what Axel was saying. Axel's voice was so deep. Much deeper than his own.

"Marluxia's flowers aren't blooming. Leon's been missing. Where is he? I haven't seen him in days. Larxene's youngest girls haven't learned the dance. I don't think we'll be ready in time for the festival. Plus, Bashalde is having their festival day in a week. I might as well postpone ours for a few weeks after that. I'll have to have Saïx and Xemnas go and pay someone to pull our papers down." He sighed here, putting a hand up to cheek and scratching absentmindedly.

Roxas realized what was going on. Axel was planning his own clan's festivities and things weren't going according to plan, apparently. Roxas once again wondered why Axel's clan was here. What was their purpose of coming back here?

Roxas wanted to step out and confront Axel. Ask him what had happened; why he'd reacted so viciously back then. What had gone wrong with their friendship? Why he'd decided to break the promise that they had made, two months into their friendship. They had promised to be friends forever. Axel had broken it. Roxas' mouth set in a thin line.

Axel wasn't worth talking to. He wasn't worth getting to know again; wasn't worth any tears that Roxas had shed for him back then. Not after all the hurtful things he'd said. Roxas wasn't going to go there. He backed away slowly, stopping when he stepped on a twig.

The cracking sound drew Axel's attention and Axel lifted his head from his small book. "Who's there?" He set his book down on the log and got up, stepping forward. Roxas turned around and set off at a run, not wanting to confront Axel and all that had happened with them.

Axel didn't follow.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, it's a depressing story and that it's mysterious but I swear that you will get answers at some point. Oh, wow, Riku is a hard character to characterize and was the whole reason for why this didn't get out earlier. But, yay for some Riku, Cloud, and Sora time. And... the others. Now, on to writing chapter 14 of HTLAS, which will be updated next. Thanks for reading!

Loves,

Lifes.Lover

P.S. I have a request to ask of you. If you review, could you please tell me what you think my writing style is. I have to do something concerning my writing style in my Creative Writing class and I have a hard time describing my writing style is. What do you think it is? Is it good or bad? Is it too descriptive or not descriptive enough? Does my dialogue suck? What do you think? Thanks!


	5. All My Life

Disclaimer: Maybe if I ask nicely, Santa will give the rights to KH to me for Christmas. It's just too bad that I haven't believed in Santa since I was six years old. Damn.

A/N: Holy shi- akldjfawier;jefk. I'm such a dumb idiot! I didn't tell you guys about the awesome fanart that I recieved from RoxRox last chapter! I feel so dumb. Anyway, there's a link up on my profile page that still works. It's called 'Forever Friends'. I love it, so thanks so much RoxRox! This also brought to my attention that someone might actually want to make fanart for this. If so (although I don't know why you would) you are free to make as much art as you wish. My only request is that you tell me when it's done so that I can go and worship it, and then tell others and make them worship it. Also, do be aware that this is set in a different time, so the style of clothing is not similar to today's style of clothing.

Dedication: To my sweet Riri, who graduated! Congratulations on finishing high school and starting your new life. It's a big step, huh? Also, to all the others who graduated. You deserve a lot of kudos thrown your way. Kinda makes me wish I could go back and regraduate. Just kidding. I don't want that torture again for anything.

Warning: Um... YAOI ALERT! YAOI ALERT! THIS IS A YAOI STORY AND DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI PAIRINGS.

**THANKS TO TERRA FOR BETA-ING THIS FOR ME, EVEN THOUGH SHE HAS SO MUCH GOING ON IN HER LIFE. Busy time of year, huh?**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: All My Life_**

_Roxas woke up one morning with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. Today was a special day and he was incredibly happy. Today was his sixth birthday. Well… his and Sora's but, really, it was his. _

_Roxas was finally the same age as Axel. He couldn't wait to see the boy and play with him. This time, because of his birthday, Axel had decided that they would meet in the daytime, something they hadn't done since the first day that they had met. _

_It was meant to be his gift to Roxas, since Roxas hadn't liked sneaking out to meet him since two weeks after they had begun their secret meetings. Axel understood the danger that this would bring, but in the end, he wanted to make Roxas happy. Besides, they wouldn't be caught. No one would know where Axel was going and neither would anyone on Roxas' side._

_They could get away with this. _

_Roxas smiled, still in his bed, thinking back on what Axel had said. They weren't going to meet in the clearing, but rather the river next to the clearing. They were going to go swimming, such as it was, considering that neither really knew how to swim. It was a good thing that the river wasn't actually that deep. It was more for pretend than anything else. _

_Roxas rolled off of his mat, springing to his feet and scurried over to Sora, jumping on the still slumbering boy. He didn't usually do this, but he was just so excited. _

_They were turning six. Finally, Roxas was the same age as Axel. He felt so much older now than he had just the day before. This was a big step for him and he couldn't be happier. _

_Sora groaned, unwilling to get up. "Roxas, go away. It's early."_

_Roxas grinned. "Nope! Not today!! Don't you remember?! It's our birthday! Come on! Get up!" With this, Roxas tugged on his brother's arm, flipping them over and off of Sora's mat._

_Roxas giggled. Oh, this wasn't like him but he didn't care. He was in such a good mood!_

_Sora groaned, and then looked up at Roxas, eyes shining in excitement. "Gah! We're six, Roxas!"_

_Roxas nodded fervently. "U-huh!" _

_He got up and crept past the partition into the room of his parents. They lay on their slightly elevated bed, snoring gently. The antics of the two birthday boys hadn't woken them up. Roxas smirked before taking a running leap at them._

_He landed on the stomach of his father, and felt the rush of air leave his papa in one big "whoosh"._

"_Papa! Wake up! Guess what day it is!" Roxas grinned, shaking his father. Sora was doing the same to their mother, although he was slightly nicer about it, not having jumped on the poor woman's stomach._

_Lexaeus blinked, his eyes opening slowly to catch the sight of his now six year old son laughing down at him, straddling his abdomen. _

"_Alright, Roxas, I'm getting up. How're my birthday boys doing?" Sora and Roxas both smiled, moving off of their parents to stand beside the bed. Aerith leaned over the side of Lexaeus to smile down at the two._

"_Good morning, Sora and Roxas."_

"_Good morning, Mama," They chimed in perfect unison. Oh, the wonders of twins. _

_Sora stepped up, a grin still present on his face. "When's breakfast? Can we get whatever we want?" _

_Aerith laughed softly, hand covering her mouth. "Yes, you can; only as long as you wake up your brother."_

_Roxas nodded his head and rushed off to wake up Demyx. Sora stayed behind, but soon heard the grumbles of Demyx as he was woken up._

_Roxas rushed back into the room. "Breakfast!" he called out before grabbing Sora and running out, leaving his parents to dress._

_He and Sora ran to the small well to bathe, not wanting to take too long. They were hungry. And, after breakfast, Roxas was going to see Axel. _

_He couldn't wait._

_**XXXXXXX**_

_Axel tore through the clearing, late, as usual, in meeting up with Roxas. He moved past the vegetation and the clearing to the other side; to the river where he was supposed to meet Roxas. As Axel jogged towards the other side, he could hear splashing and knew that Roxas was already there and having fun in the river. Soon, the blond haired boy came into view and Axel sped up. _

"_Roxas! Sorry! Papa didn't want me to go anywhere too early in the day." Axel called out to the boy frolicking in the water. _

_Roxas looked up from his position on the bottom of the small river, grinning up at Axel._

"_That's okay! You're here now. Are you coming in?" Axel marveled over how far Roxas had come in his speech patterns. They'd known each other for five months now, and Roxas now spoke without a lisp or slur. Axel grinned and nodded, taking off his shirt and jumping into the shallow water._

_The rays of the sun dappled down between the branches of the trees and cast its lights upon the river and the two boys playing within. Roxas leaned his head back, pausing in his play, to bask in the warmth of the light. It felt so good to be playing with Axel in the daytime. Sure, he'd had to trick his parents into thinking that he was going flower hunting and had told his parents that he'd be gone for a little bit, but, in the end, it was worth it. It was worth it to laugh and play in the sun with Axel. _

_Axel glanced over, looking at Roxas, who looked so content. Axel smiled, and knew that he'd given a good birthday present to Roxas. Besides, there was no real chance of them getting caught. Roxas had told his parents a decent enough lie that they weren't going to follow him and Axel's parents trusted him with going off alone. He was mature for his age. In fact, his birthday was coming up, soon. He'd be seven in three months._

_Axel liked being the same age as Roxas, though. He knew that it wasn't going to last. He was nine months older than Roxas. _

_For the next few hours, they slipped through the water, splashing and drenching each other. They had fun, not worrying about being out at night, being caught, or about the rivalry between their clan members. _

_Soon, though, Roxas began to grow cold, as the sun began to move away and could no longer be seen through the trees directly above the river. He could feel the goose bumps rise up his arms and knew that it was time to get out. Axel, noticing Roxas' shivering, took Roxas' hand and led him out of the river and down the bank, towards their shirts. _

"_You gotta go soon, don't you?" Axel asked, as they sat down next to their clothing._

_Roxas, shivering, nodded. Axel hummed, wishing that it wasn't over already. It had gone too fast. _

"_Well, before you go, I wanna give you your present."_

_Roxas looked up, surprised. "Present? But, isn't that what the swimming was for?"_

_Axel smiled. "Yes, but this is something else."_

_He reached into the folds of his shirt and brought out the package that he had dropped before going into the river. _

"_H-here," he said, hesitantly. Roxas took the box and unraveled the scarf that Axel had used to clumsily wrap it in. He opened the lid and looked with fascination at the chain inside. _

_He lifted the delicate silver chain out of the box and saw that there were two circle-like things dangling from the chain. The circles were silver and red and had eight spikes poking out from them. He looked up at Axel, curious about the strange present._

"_What is it?"_

_Axel smiled. "My mama said that the circles are called chakra. She had them made for me when I was young. She said that the circles were a symbol of our never ending love for each other. She said," and here Axel paused, trying hard to remember what she had said two years earlier. It wasn't an easy task, "she said that circles never ended. They __have no starting point and no ending point. It's supposed to symbolize that some things never end."_

"_And… you're giving them to me?"_

_Axel nodded vigorously. "A sign of our friendship," he explained. "Remember how you used to be scared that we wouldn't stay friends? Well, this could be a sign that it won't ever end."_

_Roxas was a bit confused. He didn't really know what 'symbolize' meant, and he didn't think Axel did, either. Was it just to show that their friendship wouldn't end? If so, he was glad to have them._

"_I like them. Thanks, Axel." Axel grinned, happy that Roxas enjoyed the present._

"_Here, it's a chain that goes around your waist." Axel pulled Roxas to his feet and took the chain with the chakra from him, showing him how to buckle it properly. It was a bit big and the chakra dangled to the side, pulling the chain down with it, and raising it on the other. _

_Roxas didn't care that it wasn't a perfect fit. _

_It was cool. _

_And from Axel._

**XXXXXXX**

Roxas could feel a pain start to pound through his head, creeping up to wrap its tendrils around his brain and squeeze. The noise around him wasn't helping, either.

Everywhere around him, people were setting up booths and yelling, trying to get ready for the festival the next day. He rubbed a hand to the side of his head, wishing that the massaging motion was useful and soothing. He held a bundle of loose papers in his other hand, knowing that they were close to spilling out. Oh, why did they have to have paperwork?

He'd had to file for permission to hold the festival and the papers he held were the acceptance letters that the city of Twilight had sent to him by horse, late in arriving. He'd just been handed them by Tidus, a clansmen of 19 years of age. The blond haired boy had run by, practically throwing the papers at him, yelling back to him that he had to see Yuna. Roxas was glad that Tidus was engaged already but, still, it was annoying how single-minded he was. He couldn't even give important papers to one of the leader's son in a nice and mature fashion.

Roxas shook his head, knowing that he would have to take some powder to rid himself of the head pains. At this point, though, he had to go back to his tent and file the papers away in a safe place. He turned around and walked out of the center of the commotion, making his way across the three miles that separated the campsite from the field that was designated for the festival. It was a bit of a distance to walk, but it was nothing that Roxas wasn't used to. Roxas and all the clan had to walk, traveling from place to place. They were all conditioned to walk long distances.

At this moment, though, Roxas truly wished that he had a horse to use. His head was hurting so much that Roxas felt as though it was going to explode any moment. He trudged through the open fields, keeping a precarious grasp on the sheaf of papers in his hand. Even though it felt like hours before he reached the open campsite of Clan Bashalde, it was really only an hour.

Roxas entered the cool confines of his personal tent and dumped the papers on his desk, collapsing on his bed and throwing a blanket over his head, wishing only for silence.

Thankfully, there weren't very many people left here, all of them pitching in and helping with setting up for the festival. It was blissfully silent, so silent that Roxas could practically hear the air swirl around him. He breathed in, then breathed out, calming down his racing heart. His head was kept still, knowing that more movement than was necessary would only keep the pain from leaving.

Roxas was in a lull state, slowly drifting in that area between being asleep and being awake. His breathing slowed and Roxas could feel that he was close to sleeping. It was too bad that it was disturbed.

"Roxas? I think I saw you come in he- oh, oops," Sora called out, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Roxas on his bed, lifting his head out from under the blanket and glaring at him. He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head with one hand. "Um… I'm sorry: I didn't know you were in here to sleep. Uh… I'll just… be going, now. Heheh… you can go back to sleep."

Roxas groaned, waving sleep goodbye as he sat up, turning to his twin. "What do you want, Sora? You've already disturbed my sleep so it had better be good."

"Um… I saw you come in here and I saw the papers… I wanted confirmation that they were the acceptance letters," Sora said nervously, his face twisting in a grimace of apology.

Roxas sighed and fell back on the bed, face turned up towards the pointed ceiling. "They're on my desk. And yes, they're the acceptance letters. Not like it matters much, it's too late to back out now."

Sora moved over to the desk, sitting down in Roxas' chair, perusing the papers. "Wow, there's a lot here. Permission to build, permission for the land, permission to allow attractions… there must be over 15 papers here."

Roxas sent a glare at his ceiling. "I know: I was the one that had to carry them here from the festival site. Tidus practically just threw them at me. He was in such a hurry to see Yuna that he couldn't slow down and just hand them to me." Roxas shook his head. "What's so great about seeing someone? I mean, they're already engaged. You'd think he wouldn't have to woo her anymore."

Sora looked up, surprised at what Roxas was saying. "Roxas! What are you saying? Tidus loves Yuna- if he didn't, he wouldn't have wooed her in the first place. There's everything great about seeing someone, especially when that someone is that special person that makes you melt on the inside; the person that you can't even bear to think about being apart from." Sora sighed, lost in thoughts of romance and love.

Roxas snorted, anything but lost in thought of love. "Love is overrated and useless. Mama and Papa didn't marry for love. Neither did Rude and Tifa."

Sora got up from the desk, hurrying over to sit by Roxas on the bed. "What about Xaldin and Xigbar?"

Roxas scoffed. "Uncle Xigbar and Uncle Xaldin are nothing but strange. The regular rules of love don't apply to them."

"But… they're the first male couple we've had. Don't you realize how hard they had to fight to win their case and be allowed to marry? If that's not love… then I don't know what is."

Sora was frightened at what Roxas was saying. How could Roxas not believe in the one thing that Sora had always wanted? How could Roxas say that he didn't believe in love when there was evidence of love everywhere? Perhaps their mama and papa hadn't loved each other in the beginning, but they did now. And Rude and Tifa had always loved each other- they just hadn't gotten along very well. They had such different personalities. Roxas was wrong. Sora didn't believe him.

Sora stood up stiffly and moved to the tent opening. "I don't believe you, Roxas. Love is a beautiful thing that should be cherished and protected. Perhaps you don't believe in it, but mama and papa do love each other, as do Rude and Tifa. Uncle Xigbar and Uncle Xaldin fought for their love, even though it wasn't believed in." Sora breathed in, knowing that he just had to say it. "I won't stand here and let you debunk that, saying that it's not real or that it's worthless. Love is… love. You can't not believe in it, because, if you didn't, you wouldn't love me or Demyx or our parents. You've never experienced romantic love but, when you do, you'll understand. I want that love, more than anything. You'll come to want it, too, if you don't already."

Sora finished his long-winded speech, feeling slightly foolish, though proud that he had accomplished something.

Roxas stared at him, the pain in his head long forgotten. "Sora… I don't believe in that sort of love. That's not to say that I don't wish you all the luck in finding it if that's what you want. I want you to be happy. I just… don't think it will happen to me, or that it's supposed to."

Sora nearly felt like crying. How had Roxas gotten so jaded? He'd never experienced it: he had no idea if it would happen or not. To think so pessimistically that it wouldn't happen… it was slightly depressing.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Roxas. You're going to lead a very lonely life that way."

Sora made to leave the tent, but was stopped when Roxas called out.

"Wait!"

Sora turned around, hopeful that Roxas might have changed his mind. "Yes, Roxas?"

"You… want that love, don't you?"

Sora nodded, choosing to not say it verbally.

"If you found that love… would it matter who it was?"

Sora narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… would it matter to you if you found that love in another guy, like Uncle Xaldin and Uncle Xigbar?"

Sora cocked his head to the side, thinking of Roxas' question. It didn't take him long before he came to his answer. "Love is love, in my eyes. If I found it with a man, I would be just as happy as if I'd found it with a woman." This time, Sora didn't wait to hear Roxas' thoughts on what he'd said, choosing to just leave the tent and his twin behind.

Roxas sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of his bedroom, thinking over what Sora had said. Roxas had been truthful and honest when he'd told Sora that he didn't believe in love of the romantic kind. Sora had been just as honest when saying that all he wanted was that love. Roxas couldn't understand how Sora could believe so much in something that he'd never seen before or that wasn't even really tangible or touchable. Sora had such a capacity for love, something Roxas felt that he was lacking. It was as though Sora had taken the heart of the twins and Roxas was left with nothing.

Roxas felt so… empty. He wanted to believe that he would find that someone that would fill that void; that he would find that 'special' someone that Sora was waiting for but… he couldn't. It just wasn't possible.

He moved from the rocker and over to his desk, looking down at the papers strewn all over its surface. He picked them up slowly, reorganizing the mess that Sora had made. He looked over the ink written on each page, reading them each carefully.

After having organized them, once again, he neatly filed them away in a part of his desk, making sure that each paper was crisp and clean, not smeared or crinkled. After having put the letters of acceptance away, he moved to his bed and collapsed on its surface, letting waves of sleep overthrow him, the squeezing pressure in his head now allowed to be forgotten.

**XXXXXXX**

Leon was hiding, hiding away from the rest of the people in his clan, except for his sister, Larxene. She was the only that knew where he was and she was just nice enough (for once) to not tell anyone of his location.

Leon was currently hiding in the town. Not only was he in Twilight, but he was dressed as one of them, in stiff pants and a cream shirt, instead of the colorful and breezy apparel that he normally wore as a gypsy.

He walked along the sidewalk of the main street of Twilight, glancing left and right at the attractions and shops the small town had to offer. It wasn't as though he was truly interested in what the town had to offer; he just wanted to look. And, it wasn't as though he was planning on leaving the gypsy clan. He just had to get away.

He walked briskly for several minutes, leaving the main part of town and going to the outskirts. He knew exactly where he was going, having been going there for several days, since he had left the clan and hid away in Twilight. He walked up the slight hill, wanting to get there in time for sunset.

He loved the sunset Twilight had to offer.

When he got there, he was anticipating that he would be alone, just as he'd been every other day that he'd gone up there. He didn't entertain the thought that he was the only one that knew about this gorgeous place. He just didn't think others used it for what he did. Unfortunately, when he crested the top of the hill and made to sit down in his favorite spot, he was surprised to see that someone already occupied it.

He drew back, not wanting to alert the other person that he was there. He didn't want to be around others, so he made to leave, hoping to find another place to watch the fast approaching sunset.

Leon stopped his backwards pace when a quiet voice called out to him.

"Is there a reason for why you're leaving when you just came?"

He turned around, facing the stranger that had just talked to him. The other man had twisted his upper body around and Leon felt a tightening in his loins at the sight of him. Leon knew he was interested in other men sexually, had known it since Saïx and Xemnas had gotten together and he'd finally understood why he'd never really felt anything for any of the women in the clan. He wasn't surprised that he felt something for this man, since he was beautiful. He had a head of spiky dirty blond hair, blue eyes, a small, lean, but tight and muscular body, and a smattering of sun spots across his face. He was exactly Leon's type. Leon was surprised that the man seemed to be looking him over, too.

Leon cocked his head to the side and spoke. "I figured it was probably best if I found another site to watch the sunset from."

The other man stood up. "I see no reason why we can't share this site and watch the sunset together."

Leon smiled. "I suppose not." He walked over to the other man and held his hand out. "I'm Leon. And you…?"

The other man smirked, accepting Leon's hand and shaking it slightly before letting it go. "Cloud. I just moved here a week ago. I only found this place tonight."

Leon nodded, sitting down and looking over the hill to the slowly setting sun. "I've been coming here for a couple of days. It's a great place to watch the sunset from."

Cloud settled next to him, nodding his head as well. "I figured as much."

The two men sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just watching the sun go down.

"Why'd you move here?" Leon decided to break the comfortable silence, wishing to know more about this man.

Cloud shifted. "Well, I moved here with a friend. We've been traveling for some time and we wanted to settle down somewhere safe and small. Twilight seemed the perfect town to situate ourselves in."

Leon nodded, absorbing the words Cloud had said. "Hmm… well, Twilight does seem to have those attributes, doesn't it? Where are you from, originally?"

Cloud seemed to hesitate and Leon narrowed his eyes, knowing that he shouldn't have asked such a personal question. Cloud didn't seem to want to answer. Leon opened his mouth, to say that he didn't have to answer, but Cloud spoke before he got the chance to.

"… We're both… from a city in another country… called Hollow Bastion."

Leon recognized the name. Clan Răzvan had been there before, on one of its many travels.

"Sounds like a nice place."

Cloud snorted softly. "I suppose some could say that. Let's just say that Riku and I left for a reason and leave it at that."

Leon opened his mouth a bit, then closed it gently, knowing that he'd hit a sore spot with Cloud. How to make it better? Cloud seemed a little bitter and Leon only wanted to back pedal and take back everything he'd said. This wasn't what he had planned when he'd started talking to Cloud.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

Cloud started, pulled out of his reverie when Leon spoke softly. He shook his head slowly, refuting Leon's apology. "It's not your fault. It's mine; I should have been able to do something a long time ago. I never did and I have to live with it. My memories and my regrets: it has nothing to do with you."

Leon nodded, going back to watching the sunset. The sun was slowly dipping down, behind the sea that the town was situated next. Leon knew that, if he looked to the other side of the town, he'd find a small silhouette of his clan.

He turned around and motioned Cloud to come beside him. "You see that small campsite in the distance?" He asked of Cloud. Cloud nodded, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "I'm part of the Gypsy clan Răzvan. I wanted to hide from them for a while, because I don't feel as though I belong with them."

Cloud was confused. "You don't feel that you should be a gypsy? Is that why you're in normal clothing?"

Leon smiled. "Ah, so you know some of our customs?"

Cloud shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. After Riku and I came here, we heard about the two gypsy clans and I decided to do some research. I know that gypsies have their own way of dressing that's different from plain garb."

Leon nodded, happy that Cloud was interested in gypsy culture. "You're not truly correct. I don't wish to be one of the town's people. I like my gypsy life. That's not what I meant when I said that I didn't feel like I belonged with them."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that I don't feel comfortable with my clan. I don't fit in with them. My sister doesn't feel any better than I do, but she has a real reason for feeling so. At least she stays with the clan and tries to fit in, no matter how much she can't," Leon paused, wondering if he was saying too much. After all, Cloud was a complete stranger. But, for some reason, Leon felt that he could tell him anything. He had this strange aura that told Leon that he could be trusted. "I… I came to Twilight to get away for a little while. Tomorrow, I return back to my life as a gypsy. I'm a carpenter, there. I've neglected my duties for too long and, even though I don't fit in, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Cloud spoke softly. "Why do you feel like you don't belong?"

Leon picked at the grass beneath him. "I don't really know. It's just this feeling that I have. I love my family- although my sister is all that I have left- and my clan. I just don't feel the same as them."

"It seems that we both have problems that we need to work on."

A small smile appeared on Leon's usually stoic face. He wasn't the type to laugh.

"I guess so. What do you plan to do?"

A look of coldness passed over Cloud's face, turning his eyes to blue crystals. "I plan to keep Riku safe from all the dangers that happened in his past. It's all I can do, to make up for not being there for him before."

"An admirable plan; I wish you luck."

Leon tried to stand up, but was stayed by a hand on his wrist. Cloud tugged him back down to the ground. "Thank you, but… what do you plan on doing to fix your problem?"

Leon glanced away from the probing eyes of Cloud. "I don't know…. I suppose I shall just have to move on, and get over this feeling. I have nothing against my clan."

Cloud nodded and released his hand, letting him stand up and move away. "I suppose I wish you luck as well. Perhaps we'll meet again?"

Leon smirked, before moving away and towards the bottom of the hill. The sunset was over and Leon had to go back to the inn and return to Răzvan in the morning. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"Maybe we will and maybe we won't. Who knows what the Fates have in store for us." He tossed back to Cloud.

Cloud only nodded, choosing not to answer Leon. He knew they'd meet again, if only because Leon was an interesting person and Cloud now knew where he lived.

**XXXXXXX**

Axel was in a bit of a dilemma. Leon was missing, and had been missing for over a week now. Just where was the man, and was it of his own free will, or had he been taken? It was a thought that Axel didn't really want to have: he didn't like to think of the fact that someone would feel ill will towards one of the gypsy's in his clan and then act on this feeling.

It caused him to worry. Leon was a valuable part of the clan, and a friend of Axel. He meant a lot to everyone (they all felt as though they were family, even when some weren't related by blood) and this disappearance was not natural and not like Leon.

Axel sat in his office tent, looking over papers on the clans expenses, what munny they were able to bring in, plans for raising their business: it was all there, and the papers were many and quite detailed. Axel wasn't paying any real attention to them, though. He was too worried and concerned over Leon's absence.

He rose from his seat and left his office, intending to seek out Zexion and Larxene, to talk over the problems Răzvan had been facing lately and what they could do to fix them.

He dodged running children, their laughter echoing back to him as they ran away. Their childhood was still intact, unlike his had been, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Slow down, Anicka and Kairi!" He cried out to them, shaking his head and walking in the opposite direction. He passed his clansmen, all in various working or relaxing poses. While work was a big part of the clan, they all had times that they were allowed to relax and play.

He walked down the dirt and grass path that made up the main 'street' of the clan, heading towards Larxene's and Leon's family tent, hoping to find the girl there. He must have been in luck for he found her, reading a book and relaxing on the sofa placed towards the middle of their living area.

"Ah, Axel; to what do I owe this 'pleasure'?" Larxene looked up from her book and sent the sarcastic comment racing to him, ice dripping from her every word.

Axel grimaced. Perhaps it was his misfortune to have found her. She was not the most pleasant person to be around, especially while reading.

He steeled his resolve, and decided to just say what he had come here for. "Larxene, would you mind accompanying me to Zexion's rooms and talking with us about the problems facing Răzvan?" He gritted out, feeling anything but gracious to her. She might have been a friend, but she was a hard woman to like, and Axel couldn't really say that he did like her.

Larxene sighed and set her book down beside her. "Axel, I finally have some time to myself and you come and bother me. That doesn't seem very nice. But… since it's for the clan, I suppose I could help."

Axel sometimes wished that she would show him the respect he deserved as leader. But, she was a friend… he couldn't really say much, especially considering that the clan was more of a big family, instead of a hierarchy.

He nodded, turning to leave, assuming that she would follow. She did, and they made their way to Zexion's home, occasionally waving and saying hello to the other clan members.

They soon passed by Vexen, Marluxia's father and Axel's uncle. He was playing with a few liquids, testing their reactions with each other. He was sitting on a bench, a wooden table of Leon's creation in front of him. His long blond hair was tied back with a blue and white scarf.

He looked up as the two went by and smirked. "Oh, Larxene! Marluxia is looking for you. But, I'm sure that you realize this by now."

Larxene fumed, hands tightening into fists at her sides. Axel could practically see the steam rise from her body. She paused, put a plastic, fake smile on, and turned to Vexen.

"Good morn, Vexen. How are you this beautiful morning?"

Vexen smiled, resting his hands on the table in front of him. "Why, I'm doing just fine, Larxene, _dear_. Marluxia's not doing as well as I, though. I'm sure you understand why."

Larxene's smile was even harder to keep on, but she managed it. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be sure to send my condolences later on. Are you preparing a drought for him to take?"

"What- this? No, no: this is just me having some fun. Experiments can be so useful, these days."

"Oh, well, I hope you have a nice day, Vexen. I shall see you for supper, I suppose?"

"Yes, you shall."

Vexen smiled once more, and then went back to tabulating something on his papers, leaving Larxene to walk by the hunched over Axel, who was desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh, Larxene, that was absolutely wonderful. I'm finding such amusement in your plight."

"Axel, I swear by the Gods, that I will make sure both you and Marluxia suffer for giving me grief," Larxene seethed, hands still at her side.

Axel halted, smirk wiped off his face. "Oh, you wouldn't harm me, would you, Larxene? I'm needed to bring structure to this clan."

Larxene smiled sadistically. "Whoever said that I would kill you?"

Axel gulped and the two went on their way, with Axel tentatively giving Larxene a wide berth and no more interruptions from those they passed.

It didn't take long before they found themselves outside Zexion's home. They parted the curtain partition, but found no Zexion within any of the rooms of the tent.

Larxene huffed, hands resting on her hips, her head and antennae-like tendrils of hair swaying in her irritation.

"Where is he? Zexion couldn't have gone far, could he? I mean, where could he go? We just went through the main part of the camp and he was nowhere to be found."

Axel was pensive, eyes staring off to the side, towards the copse of trees that made up the forest they lived next to.

"Axel? Axel… Axel!" Larxene called out, waving a small hand in his face, drawing his attention back to her.

"Um… Larxene, why don't you go and get that well deserved rest that you were wanting earlier? I'll handle finding Zexion. You're right: he couldn't have gone far." He said smoothly, hoping that she would take the bait and leave him.

She hummed, eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to hide from me?" Axel should have known that Larxene was much smarter than she looked.

"Nothing, Larxene! I just think that I know where Zexion is and I don't need you. You can go back to reading your book."

"Fine; I know you're hiding something from me, but, my book is more important and I find that I just can't bring myself to care. Go off and do whatever it is that you want. I'm going back to my room."

She moved past him, back towards her own tent. Axel stared at her, twisting his neck to look behind his shoulder.

"Larxene, where is Leon?"

Larxene paused, entirely relaxed. She turned her head, in much the same way that Axel had and smiled. "How should I know? Remember, Axel: just because we're family, doesn't mean that we tell each other everything." She went to move again, but was stopped once more.

"Aren't you worried?"

Larxene's eyes sparkled as a rare, real, smile graced her face. "No; I trust my big brother, Axel. You should do the same. He hasn't spent all of his time doing nothing. He can handle himself. Don't worry: I'm sure we'll be seeing him soon enough."

This time, she was able to leave, with no more impromptu interruptions from Axel. Axel twisted his head back around, staring at the trees and the little hole near the center that signified the clearing that he used to frequent.

"Just what are you doing, Zexion?" He murmured.

**XXXXXX**

Zexion sat across from Demyx in the old clearing that had been the meeting place between the two. He felt incredibly awkward, and stiff, unsure of what to say or do. He and Demyx had decided to meet once more, away from the prying eyes of either clan (Demyx's clan wouldn't have enjoyed him being anywhere near Zexion) and talk about how life had gone by since they had last seen each other all those years ago.

So far, neither had spoken up, content to just sit and watch each other, neither willing to be the first to speak. It was awkward, and confusing, and Zexion could feel sweat pooling on his body; he was so nervous. Sitting just across the clearing was an old friend; an old friend that Zexion had hurt a lot and hadn't spoken to in over fifteen years. He sighed, and closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of Demyx staring off into the distance, uncharacteristically silent.

He wasn't enjoying this, and couldn't understand why neither of them wanted to speak and just try and put the past behind them. Zexion wasn't used to being the first to speak. He wasn't a natural speaker to begin with, but this was a little ridiculous. He opened his mouth, saw Demyx perk up at the small movement of his lips, and then closed it. This was incredibly hard.

Demyx seemed to sag once Zexion closed his mouth, and then sighed and got up. He walked around the edge of the clearing, slightly reminiscent of the same movement done by Roxas over a week before. He stopped once he reached Zexion's log, and he sat down next to the blue-haired twenty-five year old.

He scooted close to Zexion, and could feel the tension practically rolling off Zexion's body.

"This… is awkward."

Zexion nodded slowly, eyes shifting slowly to Demyx.

"Look… I don't know what to say…. This is just… strange."

Zexion nodded again, before opening his mouth. "Not at all like our first meeting, I suppose."

Demyx shook his head. Zexion had been the one to initiate contact that day, fifteen years ago. In an uncharacteristic twist, Zexion had seen the blond-haired boy and decided that he wanted to know who he was. So, he had talked to the boy, and that was that…. It was only now that Demyx noted the irony of it all… Zexion had been the one to start the friendship… and he'd been the one to end it.

"So… what's happened to you in the last fifteen years?" Demyx asked, turning to Zexion once more.

Zexion shrugged. "I don't know… I suppose we've traveled around; the same as your clan. Axel took over the clan when he was eighteen."

Demyx gasped. "I remember now… I couldn't remember who Axel was when you mentioned him last week… but I remember now. He was the…. Oh, God… so, he… took over?"

Zexion nodded, eyes shadowed and narrowed.

"He's been holding up, right? I mean, it happened over fifteen years ago."

"Who ever really get's over that? And, you never even knew about his friendship with Roxas. That complicated things even more."

"Roxas? My… Roxas? As in- my brother, Roxas?"

Zexion nodded. "Yeah… that Roxas. They were best friends back then. They snuck out practically every night to see each other."

"I never knew. And this was… when Roxas was five? Fifteen years ago… when they…?"

Zexion nodded.

"How… how old was Axel?"

"Six years old, seven when it happened." The voice cut across the clearing, causing both Demyx and Zexion's heads to whip around to catch who had talked.

Axel stepped into the clearing, eyes hard and cold. "Zexion… what are you doing? Who is this?"

"Axel… meet Demyx… from the Bashalde Clan. He's Roxas' eldest brother."

Demyx stood up, stepped over the log and came up to Axel. "So… you're Axel are you? Roxas never said a word about you to me."

"I don't see why he would…. Our friendship was a secret… for the most part. Zexion only knew because I told him before we made it secret. Sora knows because he followed Roxas one night. After everything fell apart… well, he wouldn't have had any reason to say anything," Axel calmly spoke. "Why would he tell his older brother about a friend that betrayed him? Why would he tell you about the friend that accused him of doing things that no six year old could do?"

Demyx stared at Axel, eyes moving to sweep across Axel's face. The grimace that Axel sported, the sorrowful look in his eyes, the way he seemed to tense the longer Demyx stared at him… it all painted a picture of desperation and sadness.

"You… you were the one… the one that caused Roxas' tears back then? We'd had no clue what was going on. All we knew was that Roxas was crying and we were being accused…." Demyx gasped. "That can't be why the clan's aren't copasetic? Can it…?"

Zexion shook his head. "You're not twenty five yet, are you? Your parents wouldn't have said anything to you. No, that's not the only reason. It happened over a century ago… that night just compounded our supposed 'hatred'."

"What are you doing here, Zexion?" Axel walked past Demyx, nodding to him and sitting beside his older friend.

"Demyx and I decided to… try and be nice once more. To put the past behind us… and move on- be friends again."

Axel brought his head up and stared at Demyx. "That seems like a nice idea."

Demyx cocked his head to the side. "You… don't mind?"

Axel shook his head. "I don't hold any hatred to your clan…. Perhaps it came from being friends with Roxas, but I don't care if you and Zexion become friends again. Maybe it will help close the rift between the two clans. That seems like a good thing."

"Axel, why'd you come here?"

"To find you, Zexion. I went to your tent but you weren't there. I'd wanted to talk to you about the issues Răzvan is facing right now, but, at this point, this is more important."

Axel stood up and went over to Demyx, who was standing off to the side, arms crossed at chest level. "How… how is Roxas, Demyx?"

Demyx shifted, uncomfortable with answering. "He's fine… I suppose. He's having dreams… about something. He's the reason we came here. He convinced our parents that he had to do something here. He's very secretive about it… I have no clue what it is," Demyx shrugged, "He won't tell anyone. I have a feeling, now that I've met you, that it has something to do with you."

Axel nodded, eyes cast towards the ground. "That's… that's bad…. I wish I could talk to him, say how sorry I was."

Demyx shrugged slightly. "I don't know if he'd want to come anywhere near you. I don't know what you accused him of, but I do know what your clan accused of us, and I know that he probably harbors no wish to see you again."

Axel nodded once more, feeling sad for what might have been. "It was… nice meeting with you, Demyx. Zexion and you should get back to what you were doing." He left, only turning back once to stare at Zexion. "Zexion, come to me when you're done. We need to talk." Then, he left, leaving the two males alone once more.

Demyx stared after him, watching until the last dash of red skirted around a tree and Axel was no longer seen.

He then turned back to Zexion.

"Zexion, what happened?"

Zexion sighed, shifting around on his log.

"I can't really tell you, for I don't really know what happened. Axel would never tell me. All I know is that he and Roxas, who I never met, were best friends. They were friends for about ten months, and they had both turned another year older. By this time, I was about to turn ten and you were only about three months away from your birthday. But, then again, you know what happened. It was… so scary," Zexion stopped, breath shuddering in and out, "We had already stopped being friends long before, so I had no reason to go to you after it happened. But, Axel… he must have slipped away from everyone. No one noticed because of the mass panic running through the clan." He closed his eyes.

Demyx moved back to sit down next to him, putting a hand around his shoulder. Zexion went on.

"He knew about what had happened and he must have been scared and mad. Someone probably said something to him and… he must have thought it was true and went to accuse Roxas…. I don't know the exact details- only he and Roxas know that- but I know that he regretted what he'd said soon after. He told me that- just like he told you right now- that he'd said things that Roxas could probably never forgive him for. How could a seven year old say anything that hurtful?"

Demyx shook his head, eyes staring off into the distance. "Why did Răzvan accuse us?"

Zexion shrugged. "Who knows… it happened so long ago and things are so vague in my mind. You were probably an easy target… a clan that we didn't like and had reason to suspect. It wasn't until later that we found out it was all an accident. By then, your clan had moved on, taken yourself away from everything. It destroyed… everything. All because of a loose spark." Zexion sniffed, head hanging down. He looked up at Demyx, staring in his eyes.

"Axel did some terrible things… in his life, he's made many mistakes. If we could… get Roxas and him together, then he could… apologize."

Demyx moved away. "What…? Do you think that would help? Getting him and Roxas… together? I don't think Roxas would ever agree to this. And… how would we even do anything?"

"I don't know… but it's worth a try. I can't let this continue. Axel has held this over his head for years. He's never forgiven himself, and Roxas obviously isn't doing too well, either, if what you say is true. We have to… mend this. And, maybe, we can mend the rift between the clans in the process."

Demyx stared up through the trees, at the slowly setting sun. Tomorrow was the day of the festival. "Tomorrow… get Axel to come to the festival. Trick him or something. Roxas will be there. They'll have to meet. It's… the only way they'll actually talk to each other. They can't run away then."

Zexion looked at Demyx. "I don't even think Axel wants to run away."

Demyx smiled ruefully. "No, I don't think he does, either."

Demyx stood up, Zexion following soon after. They shook hands, eyes hard and a purpose in mind.

They were going to get Axel and Roxas to make up; no matter what it took.

* * *

A/N: Whoo, now was that a long read or what? Hope you guys enjoyed! NOTE: The Twilight in here is not the Twilight Town from KHII.

Loves,

Lifes.Lover


	6. DISCONTINUED

I've always hated these type of author notes. I'm sure that you all weren't expecting an update, and this is not an update.

Unfortunately, it's been so long since I've worked on this story, so long since I even talked to my friend who I'd dedicated this to that... well, I've decided that it's time to discontinue this.

I've lost any and all interest in continuing, and every word written is painstakingly slow. What I had done with the story, and what I had planned on doing with the story no longer interest me, at least of what I can remember.

That's not to say that all's lost. I will be re-writing this to some degree, though I hope to make it much more interesting, less boringly dry, and much easier to read and to write. There will be a lot of things different about it, including pairings, family relations, and even the plot line will be different to some degree.

So, all in all, this is a note to inform you not only of its discontinuation, but also that I will be writing something with the base plot and that this version will eventually be deleted. I would hate to delete this, considering all of the reviews, and views/favorites/alerts, etc., but I feel that deleting it will give me the fresh start I need in order to actually make something of what I once had, before it derailed into bullshit. Besides, I have all of my reviews, etc. saved from my e-mail, so it's not as though it's going away completely.

Please wish me luck in my endeavor. I want to start the next year off right, with new updates, new stories, and a new outlook on both fanfiction and how I go about writing it. Thanks for having stuck with me for so long.


End file.
